Abused Wings - Ereri Fanfiction
by Nivokii
Summary: Eren is a freshman to this new high school. On his first day he runs into a scary looking senior names Levi Ackerman. He finds himself hating the guy at first, but slowly... his hate turns into a deep love as he finds out more and more about Ackerman. The only issue is... Levi happens to be male. (Yaoi boy x boy) ERERI FANFICTION Rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Abused Wings.**

 **Keep opinions nice and criticism is unneeded. I am taking writing classes so I get taught there. These are just for fun and honestly are not important. Last one i made I was attacked on my personality so i'd like to keep that from happening again. Nice reviews and that's all I care about. I also have Dyslexia and Learning disabilities so my grammar and spelling won't be the best. Forgive me on that, but try to bear with me. At least I know my** _ **you're, your, two, too, to**_ **. Anyways, thanks and enjoy.**

 **(Eren Jaegers point of view. A gay (yaoi) fanfiction of the ship named Ereri. Warning Boy X Boy love. Rated M for good reasons such as cursing and most likely sexual things. Placed in high school not the Attack on Titan setting. Bullying, use of the words faggot and retard. If you're sensitive… understand this is an high school environment and when or if you're there, it'll be everywhere.)**

 **Chapter one:**

A beeping echoes into my ears, bumping around in my solid skull as I lay there half asleep. A warmth pounces against my skin as I feel sweat fall down my back. The layers of blankets in the summer time leaves me like a heated sardine, but i'd rather it that way.

My teal green eyes flutter open as the alarm continues to scream. Dark circles float underneath my eyes from a lack of sleep, due to my on going nightmares of giant people eating me alive. A stupid thing that leads me to fear the thought of closing my eyes... to drift into the world of sleep.

A yawn escapes my lips as my arms hold my body up. The realization that it's the first day of school makes my pupils shrinken as my limbs flail, making me fall to the wooden floor.

"Damn…" I mutter, clamping my teeth together. I sit up on the floor as I hear footsteps down stairs. My short brown hair is pushed outta the way by my hand as I lift myself up, holding onto the bed frame for support. I drag my socks against the floor as I grab the doorknob to walk from my room. When it's open, I see the stairs to the side of my eyes. I make my way down to them and when I do, I see my mother in the kitchen, making breakfast. My adopted sister stares at me as she places an egg into her mouth. Mikasa, the girl that lives with us. She isn't exactly adopted, we found her after her parents were murdered and took her in. I honestly just see her as a sibling, but I have no idea how she see's us.

"Good morning Eren." She says loudly as her black eyes stare into my green ones. Her black hair falls long and straight as she turns back to her meal. The red scarf I gave her still wraps around her neck, I only ever see it off when she sleeps. When we found her, she was cold… so I handed her my scarf. Since then, it's never left her.

"Eren," my mother says as she flips the bacon, "are you showered, dressed, even a bit ready?" This might sound like she is giving me a lecture, but she turns to me with her loving smile as always. My mom see's the pj's that rest on my hips and shakes her head in reply. "What am I going to do with you?" She chuckles as she points to the stairs. "Go and get ready, then you can eat." Mom adds. In response, I nod, racing up the stairs. I make my way back into my bedroom to see a mess that normally is left. My parents used to get on my case about the state my room is always in, but they gave up after three years of trying.

Making my way to the dresser, I throw it open to see clothes piling out of it like a waterfall. Ignoring it, or simply not caring, I shove my hands into the mess and pull out a shirt and pants. I pull the white t-shirt over my bare chest where my six pack lays. Then I pull the tan pants against my strong stable legs from the sports I play. I stare at the dresser and put on a navy blue flannel on, finally finishing. Then it hits me. I stare at the golden key that sits on my side table that was given to me as a birthday gift from my father. My legs lift themselves up as my fingers grip onto the object. I put it around my neck and shove it underneath my shirt. After I finish for sure now, I walk out the door and make my way down the stairs, into the kitchen. I place myself onto a chair next to Mikasa, who looks at me with blank eyes.

"Eren, you have dirt on your cheek." She states as she picks up her napkin and wipes it off. Waving her off, my mother gives a cold look, but continues cooking. I sigh, poking at my eggs as Mikasa stares at her milk with the same expression as before. The T.V. man speaks, talking about the weather still acting as if school shouldn't be starting which makes a tsk noise fall from my tongue.

"You know your classes, correct?" My father asks me as he makes himself known, walking into the room. My father is a doctor, a bloody good one too. Out of all the people in the world, he is the closest to solving the cure for cancer. He's been on T.V. multiple times and gets interviews a ton. My dad is almost never home because of this, leaving me bitter towards him.

"Yes, father." I speak as I continue to only stab into my eggs. Mom snaps her fingers and points to my food saying, eat. I groan and shove the meal into my mouth as I stare out the glass sliding door that leads to our pool outside.

"No getting into fights, Eren." My father says as he flips the page to the newspaper that lies in his hands. I look at him with a glare which makes him raise an eyebrow at me. "Eren, I am serious," he states, "control your anger." My father sighs and goes back to the reading.

"I'll not fight if no one starts shit with me." I snap back. My mom shakes her head and tells me to watch my mouth. My eyes roll as I take a sip of my milk. Mikasa just stares at me as normal, saying nothing on this conversation.

"You need to mature, Eren." My father insults. "You act like a hormonal teen on steroids, being unable to control their emotions."

"I am a teenager on hormones!" I shout back. "I'm only 15! Stop pestering me every morning and let me eat!" I continue as I slam my fork onto the table. My mother storms over to me and grabs my ear. "Oww!"

"Eren, we talked about your attitude towards us. We love you, but we're your parents." She lectures. "Someday, we could die and the last thing you could do is yell at us or curse us out." I grab her wrist as I try to pry her fingers from my ear, only to have her grab my arm. "Eren Jaeger, listen to me." My mother says calmly. "Be the boy we see deep inside." And with that she lets go and walks back to the stove. My fingers rub against my sore year as I pick up my fork with the other. A horn fills our ears as I look up, towards the front door.

"The bus is here." Mikasa says, hopping out of her seat. She grabs her bag as I race for my navy blue vans. Without time to put them on, I carry them as I run to the yellow bus that continue to shout at us with a beep. The two doors pry open as I race onto it. Mikasa calmly walks on giving a smile to the bus driver. The lady stops us and asks for our names to make sure she has the right people abording her ride. When we say our name, she nods and lets us go. That's when a waving hand catches my eyes. A blue eyed boy, with long blonde hair that reaches to the bottom of his chin, waves at us. He is short, small in both height and frame, we know him as our childhood friend. Armin is wearing a white button up and tan shorts that meets above the knees. Armin is very kind hearted, but also frequently picked on. He finds himself to be too smart for his age which leads him to be the prime victim. I always get in fights to protect him.

"I saved some seats for you." He states, smiling. We both make our way to him as people stare at the new freshman to the school. Mikasa goes to sit down, but realizes there is a person in the other seat. Not wanting to be near the stranger, she places herself next to Armin, which means I have to sit next to the guy.

He looks cold, not like chilly, but heartless. His face and eyes reflect a kinda chill down your spin that makes you twitch from the feeling. His eyes move up to mine and I see that her has an undercut. The guys black hair help with the unwelcoming stare as his slim eyebrows press down, into a glare. I awkwardly smile as I place myself next to him. I open my mouth trying to be polite to this new guy I just met.

"Uh, I'm Eren… Eren Jaeger. What's your name?" I say softly. His dull blue eyes stare into my soul as he speaks in a deep tone.

"Levi Ackerman." Is his answer. "And when's the last time you showered?"


	2. Chapter 2

**My other fanfics were about 30-40 chapters long so expect the same.**

 **My others were the ship Solangelo from the Heroes of Olympus series. Feel free to check them out. Also feel free to leave reviews so I know to continue this.**

 **Thank you and enjoy. ~Ash**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

My eye twitches as I stare the stranger in the face who just insulted me on the spot. Levi seems unphased about throwing shade as a first impression and continues to stare at me with a cold expression. My face suddenly becomes angry as I speak on the topic he just brought up.

"I didn't have time today and my sister said I _didn't_ look dirty." I snap which makes him raise his eyebrow, slightly. "And that's not the _first_ thing you should say to someone. I suggest that you _not._ " I add making myself clear that I am not one you can simply mess with and expect me to just throw it off.

"Don't you own an alarm?" Levi asks. I stare at him like _of course I do._ This kid is getting on my nerves. I can't tell if he picking a fight with me, but by his body language, it doesn't seem like he is. Not to mention, he looks pretty old, but his height blurs it out. Levi seems to be only 5'2 while I am around 5'7. He looks _very_ muscular, but his height completely throws me off.

"Of course I do. I just set it too late without meaning to. Then I had a hard time waking up because I am used to sleeping in. Why does it matter to you?" I continue to give him an attitude as a sigh escapes his lips. Levi is also pale, but not white pale. His presence is very calm even though he continues to push my buttons. Must be one of those guys that thinks they're better than everyone so they can do/say whatever. Not on my watch.

"It doesn't, the only thing is that you are sitting next to me and you choose not to shower today. If you happen to be placed next to me again, do me a favor and make time. That would be very appreciated." The short guy requests making heat fly out of my ears in a fury. Levi turns to the window making me desperate to get his attention on me.

"I plan on it, also… what's your grade? I mean, you seem to have the need to pick on a freshman. Is there a reason?" Snapping, I find myself looking ready to kill this guy. _Don't get in fights, Eren_ … my mother said, but this guys started it.

"Senior." Levi answers. Of course this makes him think he can mess with freshmans. Seniors have a hate for younger kids who walk into the school on the first day of highschool. This has to be the reason. "And I don't have any desires to pick on freshman. You just happened to trigger my OCD with the way your hair falls. Yes, it doesn't look dirty to the normal eye, but I noticed and it's finding it's way in every nerve I have. So shower tomorrow." He answers very calmly, but also with a stern voice. Usually this is when i'd throw a punch, but I find myself in confusion and shock. All I can do it turn back to my friend and my sister who stare at me with eyebrows raised. Crossing my arms, I find myself hating the fact that I am so close to him. He has the damn nerve to pick on me for no reason, I was trying to be kind, but why does that fucking matter?

"Uh, Eren… how'd you sleep?" Armin asks, smiling at me awkwardly. I know that damn bastard is listening so all I can do is forget about my dream and lie. Sighing, I open my mouth to answer my long time friend.

"Good, a little too good. The issue is I have gym first period, my damn luck-"

"So, you _also_ have a dirty mouth." Levi mutters in the background. My lip curls as my fists grip together in complete fury. Mikasa makes eye contact with the senior and Armin says nothing, looking down. I, on the other hand, turn back to him, grinding my teeth.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shout. The bus lady looks in her mirror at us, but say nothing. "Well?" I continue yelling as he sighs, not answering me. Mikasa says my name, trying to calm me down, but she is waved off again as I continue glaring this guy down.

"My problem are brats who think they're mature when they're not." He answers finally. My pupils shrink as my breaths become heavy. Levi says nothing, but turns his eyes back at mine. Armin grabs my shoulder, reaching over Mikasa and speaks.

"Eren, let's switch seats. Clearly you guys are not clicking, so I'll sit next to.. Uh Levi?" Levi nods. "Uh yeah, um.. so how about it, Eren?" Armin says smiling at the both of us, awkwardly. Levi says he doesn't care and I nod in agreement. I stand up and switch with the blonde, Mikasa just continues to glare at Levi, gaining a hatred for the boy. Armin smiles at him only to be ignored. The bus stops at the the tall brick building minutes later.

We're here.


	3. Chapter 3

Instagram: asher . franz (No space)

Twitter: skunkerbox (Don't ask. I can't change it from my middle school years)

Enjoy this short chapter. ~Ash.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

Tapping my pencil as the teacher talks about whatever, but my mind seems to be lost on the senior with _nerves._ My eyes scan the board only to find myself unamused by what is printed on it. It's like middle school all over again, if it has _nothing_ to do with basketball, I don't care. Honestly, school gets in the way of my practice time. I need to train to win, not this useless crap.

"Eren Jaeger." The teacher says, tapping her desk. My eyes trail up to her as I reply with a simple _yes, Mrs. Hanji?_ She puts down the rock she was talking about and walks over to me with a crazy grin. My eyes widen as she places both hands on my desk, almost laughing.

"Do you like rocks?" She asks, starting to chuckle. I look around and see some seniors in my class mouthing, _don't answer,_ which makes me feel confused. Sadly, the way this lady is looking at me… it seems as if she'd _fuck_ rocks. I mean, her pupils are small, they're also full of light at the topic. Mrs. Hanji's glasses have a tinted glow as the sun hits it, making her even more crazy.

"Uh… yes..?" I answer, watching the older kids face palm. My head turns around as I stare at everyone, wondering what I did. That's when Mrs. Hanji gets very, very close to my face and laughs like a psycho.

"Eren, me and you are going to get along great!" Then she backs up and throws the rock at a student only missing by an inch leaving the student completely horrified. My chest rises up and down as I try not to slide off of my chair from the shock of what just happened. Great first start of the day of high school, I mean seriously... what is it with this place? Gym class was already hell due to Levi being in it and what happened. He loves to make my mind wander in the clouds of confusion and hate.

(Time flip)

A pain stretches across my face as a basket ball slams into my face at full speed. I watch as I find myself falling to the floor, feeling very _very_ dizzy. A face appears above me as I lay there, _blurry_ , but it's still there as I regain my strength. When my vision returns after seconds, I see Levi snapping his fingers near my ear with his normal blank expression.

"Hey Brat, are you alive?" He says as the pops from his fingers connecting rings in my skull. Lifting my head, I shove him off me, angrily.

"Oh yeah, real funny. Throw the ball into my face. _Classic._ " I snap, my heart pounding from the rage that builds up. Levi raises an eyebrow in response, but I ignore him only to have a girl run up to me. She is short, pretty and blonde, but she seems to be close to tears. She wears a guilty expression as she makes her way over to the two of us. Returning with a confused expression, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry!" She shouts. "I have no idea how to play this sport! I didn't mean to hit you!" She whimpers. Her eyes are big and her eyelashes flutter as she bends forward. It wasn't Levi who hit me with that ball, it was a girl named Krista. Whipping my head around I see Levi looking at me, twirling the ball on one of his fingers. He looks offended, but it's masked by a bored expression… but you can see it in his eyes.

Why is he offended?

(Time flip.)

Yeah, gym class was a very bad start to the day. I still am unable to get why Levi made that face at me, it was like I called him ugly or something. He called me dirty today, so what's the big deal… let him be offended, he deserves it. It shouldn't mean anything to me, focus on school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews already? That's new, but thank you. Happy Easter by the way. I honesty am not a big fan of Holidays. Don't ask why, I just hate being forced to hang out with people and do things. Not to mention, people expect me to act all different and more acceptable to society. Eh, I don't know, I honestly just don't like easter. Maybe it's also that I am not Christian and my parents don't know so they read the bible about Jesus coming back from the dead.**

 **By the way, I believe in more than one god so I'll say Gods in this instead of god. So example, "Oh my gods." "Gods man, what is your problem?" Things like that. Not a big change you should worry about. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

The lockers scatter all over the place as my feet clomp against the long concrete hallways. The numbers pass across my eyes as I walk, my brain lost in the clouds. Lost and confused on where I should be next, I find myself getting very annoyed. My eyebrows scrunch together as my shoes hit the floor in a faster pace, feeling worried. That's when I run right into a person, hitting the hard floor with a bang. My stuff scatters to the floor, making a pool of school supplies and papers. I look up, one eye closed, to see none other than Levi. He stares at me, not even phased from my body connecting into his in a harsh tone.

"Watch where you're going, Brat." He snaps, walking over to me and starts cleaning the mess in the hallways. He puts the papers in a pile and stacks them, placing them back in my folders. Levi then reorganizes my pencil pouch, not letting me lend a single hand. I'll reach to help, but he'd slap me away, angrily.

"Uh… thank you." I stumble, still sitting on the floor as Levi places everything in my bag. His cold eyes turn to me and slowly I find my chest hurting. A pounding on my heart brings pain to wrap across my ribcage in a nervous, but unknown, emotion. I stare at the man with wide eyes and find my lungs reaching their arms out for any source of oxygen, only for Levi's eyes to swallow them up.

"Practice is in the gym." He says standing up, throwing his hand out for me to grab. I grab it and when I do I find a rushing feeling to form throughout my body. I fall back, letting go, my fingers sliding away from his. Levi looks at me like I am an idiot and grabs my shoulders, lifting me up. The feeling returns and I stumble awkwardly, making the senior look at me in his normal harsh way. The feeling was overwhelming, something i've never felt before. "I think you're sick," Levi states, "go home, I'll tell the coach for you." He finishes.

"No, no, I am fine-"

"Not a suggestion, i'll drive you." He starts walking towards the door, grabbing my bag which leaves me to have to follow. I hop after him feeling even more confused and nervous than I did before.

"If you have a car, why'd you use the bus?" I ask which makes a sigh slip from Levi's lips. I watch his hair bounce as he walks, his undershave looking fun to rub. His hair parts near the middle and hangs halfway down his face. It's thin, but so dark that it seems wet, even though it's clean. Wet isn't right, maybe shiny? Whatever it is, it's nice.

"My car was getting repaired. I had to get to school somehow. I asked the people to drive it here, so they did. Let's just hope the brakes work." Levi responds, yawning. My eyebrow goes up as I imagine Levi being calm while he tries to stop the car, but fails saying words like "Dumb thing" or "Nice repair you idiots." Instead of actually freaking out.

"So are you not using the bus tomorrow?" More questions fill my head, but I hold them down. The senior sighs again, pulling the door open with a single tug. He holds it open for me with his eyebrows pressed down. My heart pounds as I walk past him.

"I'll be using it for only a week. I don't trust that they fixed it 100 percent, knowing _those_ idiots." Levi snaps at nothing and turns his heels around to walk. His shoulders stay stiff, moving back and forth, as he makes his way down the side way. Ackerman pulls out his car keys, lifting them up in the air and pressing the button to make the car honk. His eyes move in the direction of the noise and we see a black car lighting up with alarms escaping from it. We make our way towards it with the sun beating down on us. Levi scowls as he stares at his shiny Honda.

"This is how they return it to me?" He huffs in anger. I look at it in confusion, looks to be in amazing shape. I mean, it's been hosed down, cleaned, no scratches, nothing seems to be wrong with the thing. Levi, however, disagrees. "Looks like i'll have to clean it when I get home. Damn idiots, making more work for me." He throws open the door and jumps in, leaving me to run around and do the same. The inside smells amazing, like a new car. Maybe it is new?

"How long have you had this thing?" I ask, looking excited and full of light at the topic. I've always wanted my own car, but I am only 15. My mom said to not get ahead of myself, but I can't help it. I'd never have to ask her for permission, just ride along.

"Two to three years." He says. "It is a family car, but it was passed down to me. It's about time this thing breaks." I stutter in shock at his answer. He has had this for that long and it literally looks new. How the hell is that possible? "I'm saving up for a new one." Levi adds, hitting the gas. The car starts rolling as Levi takes it out of the parking lot, staring at the road. He makes a clean turn and then moves his pupil to me. "Which way?" He asks.

"R-right.." I answer. He nods and does another perfect turn in the direction I spoke. That's when he starts asking the questions.

"How old are you?" Levi questions, braking at the stop light. Seems like the brakes work so that's a plus or at least it is for me. Levi doesn't seem to car or notice. He makes a face that seems annoyed so I decide to answer quickly.

"I'm 15." I respond. "H-how about you..?"

"17." Levi answers quickly. "I'm turning 18 in December." I stare out the window nodding as Levi continues with the weird questions that I guess are normal, but he seems like the type of person who doesn't care. Maybe I am wrong about him? Or am I? "What's your favorite class?" Levi asks.

"Uh, lunch." I answer which makes the senior groan loudly.

"Of course, all brats answer with that." He snaps.

"It's because of basketball, I get to play during lunch. If there was a class for that sport, i'd pick it. Gym is nice, but we aren't always playing basketball. So that's why I picked it." I try to redeem myself. Levi goes quiet and stares off onto the road. I find myself a little uneasy at this fact, he usually always has something to say.

"I see." He finally says. I laugh awkwardly and that's when Levi punches me in the arm. "Seatbelt you dumbass!" He shouts, making me jump. I grab the fabric, wrapping it around my fit body making Levi scowls again, shaking his head mumbling " _idiot"_ to me. We then continue to drive in silence until he opens his mouth with a new topic. "Was that girl your sister? On the bus." Levi asks.

"S-sorta… more like someone that lives with us, I guess. I see her as my sister, but I am unsure on how she see's me. After her parents were murdered, she came to live with us and so I guess I have always just seen her as a part of our family. So I guess she is my sister." I answer leaving Levi scrunching his eyebrows together.

"She most likely wants to fuck you." He says, looking as if he is holding down laughter. "Does she call you her brother? If not, she most likely is crushing _hard_ on you." As the words leak from his mouth, I sit there feeling shocked once more. No, she never calls me her brother… only _Eren_. She also never says friend, but that isn't important… it's not like she loves me or I love her. It's just his opinion.

"Stop," I say loudly, "that's my house." Pointing to the white building, Levi turns into the driveway. He leans back sighing loudly and snaps his finger, pointing to the door.

"Out." Levi snaps. "Also, shower… tomorrow. So I can actually stand looking at you." My head bobbles up and down as I open the door to his Honda. Hopping out, i start towards my house, saying thank you. He nods and backs out into the street, then is gone from my sight. A pounding in my heart causes me to sit in the step, feeling dizzy.

"What the fuck…?" I mumble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, Happy Easter.**

 **The word Retard is in here so expect that. Besides that, enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

My head collapses onto the soft pillow as my lungs grow, taking a deep breath. My heart feels damaged and bruised from all the beating it does against my cage people call ribs. My cheek flattens out against the pillow case as my eyes become half shut. It's been two weeks of school now and Levi is appearing everywhere in my life. Like gods are picking him up and placing him wherever I happen to be at that very moment. Not only that, but he's stuck with the nickname of brat and uses it instead of my real name. I'll hear, randomly, " _brat_ …" out of nowhere and he'll be there. Even with him being so short, he scares the shot outta me. Not to mention, I get this weird feeling whenever I am around him. My heart will take a beating and when he touches me, I get this tingling feeling down my spine. I thought maybe I was sick, _like he suggested_ … so I googled it to only find results saying I was in love. This horrible fact caused me to bite my lip, shaking my head. He is a guy, I am a guy… I am _just_ catching the flu. The pain in my chest is _stress…?_ It had to be… I _can't_ love Levi.

My eyes seal shut as the worries fill my brain in a thundering cloud of discomfort. All I can do is lay here and try to get some damn shut eye. Also shower tomorrow so that Levi can stand to be around me. Wait.. why does that matter..? So what if he can't be around me, it's better that way. He insults me 24/7, so why care? I'm just being stupid.

Suddenly I find myself drifting off into the world of sleep as I continue to argue with myself on my feelings towards the boy. My vision becomes pitch black as I pass out into a deep slumber, to only be awoken by my alarm. My eyes throw the lids open as I jump up. Staring at the digital numbers, I see that I have time to shower. Forcing myself up, I rush into the bathroom. I sleep in my briefs so all I had to do was remove my underwear and jump right in. Breathing heavily as I pour shampoo in my palm, connecting the liquid onto my scalp. My rub it in as the hot water splatters against my bare back. I start cleaning every part of my body with the soap that lays between my fingers, hoping to smell okay for his approval. I cringe at the thought that I said that, even if it was in my head.

Levi Ackerman, I now know where I have heard that name before. I was too angry to care or realize it before, but he is the world's best high school basketball player. He already has colleges begging for him to join and he has been my all time hero for a very long time. As a kid, i'd watch him on T.V. when he was in middle school. He would even play teams during the summer that would get interviews because of how good he was. Everyone would say how different Levi was and now I _know_ what they meant. It's strange that I didn't recognize him sooner.

Jumping out of the shower, I rub the dry towel against my wet skin, trying to get rid of the water droplets that fall from the tips of my hair. I shove the plug, of the hair drier, into the wall, turning it on to help dry myself. My hair sits as it normally does and I find myself feeling cute today. I walk out, tugging my underwear over my dick realizing that I might have grown a size up in underwear. A prideful smile washes across my face.

Making my way over to the dresser, I grip a grey tank top, feeling the urge to show off my muscles. I throw my key over my neck and let it hang for all to see, feeling pretty good. I stare at my list of pants and go for a darker grey pair that stops right above my knees. I shove the dark grey belt through the loops on the shorts and grin in the mirror. I stare at my feet and cover them with light grey socks. I put on a pair of grey, white and darker grey nikes shoes that go well with the entire look.

With pride filling my chest, I walk down the stairs with a good smile painted onto my cheeks in a gritty glow. My eyebrows scrunch together as my smile becomes a grin that sticks heavily onto my skin. Placing myself onto my seat, I shove the breakfast into my mouth feeling very good about myself today. Mikasa tells me I look nice only making me feel ten times better, it's not wrong to feel hot, I bet they'd rather have me hate myself. Just you wait Levi, nothing you say today can offend me, not while I feel like _this._

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey retard, stop smiling like some murderous freak. You look constipated." And just like that, my self esteem drops to the floor, becoming solid shit. My eye twitches as I sit there in awe about how fast he can make me feel self conscious about myself. I only want to impress him and here he is, never impressed. What gets me is what else he says. "You don't look gross today. That's new, keep it up and the insults might go down." Levi says, taking a sip of starbucks. He holds the cup by the top edges which makes me raise an eyebrow, but I decide not to pick on him about it. It's weird, he now hangs out with me a ton. He'll just walk up to me during lunch and strike a conversation about whatever. During gym he partnered up with me during a basketball game and we kicked ass. I finally got to see Levi's moves in a game and I was more than impressed. I never got to see his real skills during practice because he would stand there not doing what the coach asked. "Get the ball, Ackerman!" He'd shout and all Levi would do was sigh as he watched it pass over his head, only leaving the coach cursing bloody Mary.

What also makes me on my tiptoes is the fact that Levi watches me like a hawk during practice. His cold eyes are always glued onto me like he is judging every move I make. Whenever I mess up, I see the same look in his eyes, he will make a _tsk_ noise and pace back and forth, shaking his head. It makes me desperate not to mess up, maybe that's the intention?

"Hey Brat," Levi snaps looking pissed off, "Hello?" I jump awake to see him snapping his fingers in my face. "Where's my goddamn thank you?" I sit there puzzled for a second and realize that he complimented me. I jump to my senses and quickly go along with his kindness giving a simple, shaky _thank you._ Levi rolls his eyes and goes back to his Starbucks, looking quite annoyed with me. This face makes me willow in my self pity, I don't like it when I disappoint him.

I now know the feelings I have for him, it's because he is my childhood hero. Everything I tried to be when I was younger. I'd never get close to his scores, but I was at the top of every team I was in because of my determination to get near Levi. Now here and I am it makes me nervous. It's not a love that you see in a rom-com, just a normal reaction you get when you meet your all time hero.

"So, should we head to practice or..?" I say awkwardly. Levi moves his pupils towards me, but doesn't move his face as he takes a sip of his tea. His fingers grip along the top as he lifts the cup up to take a drink. Levi then places it down and agrees that we should go now. "We have to go in the dressing room, right?" I ask. He nods again. This is my first before school practice. We had to get here very early. Our second gym teacher aka the coach said this could be our first period gym class if we worked hard during it. He looked at Levi when he said this, Levi only replied with a tsk.

"About time, Ackerman and Jaeger!" The coach shouts. "What took so long? Sucking each other off while we wait?" Levi makes a small chuckle which brings shivers down my spine, I have never seen Levi actually laugh… and it was to a sex joke?

"If he was to suck Eren, it's me like kissing a girl. There's nothing there." Jean, one of my teammates, says. Our whole team laughs leaving me grinding my teeth in a bitter way. I've gotten used to Levi's insults, but Jean has no damn right.

"Like you'd ever kiss a girl." I snap back. "With your horse face, you'd get lucky if one of the gays kissed you." Everyone loses their shit at my insult, well all but Levi.

Oh's echo throughout the second gym as Jean stands there, glaring me off like a pussy. The coach tells us to dial it down, throwing the balls onto the court. I look over at Levi who glares at me, making me uncomfortable. He looks seriously pissed off. When I walk over to hand him a ball he rejects it and says this.

"Give it to one of the _straights._ " Leaving me shocked and confused as always. Then it hits me... is Levi gay…?


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Chapter, but here you go. More will come.**

 **I am really sick right now because I decided to be fucking dumb and drink 7 mtn dews. Not normal, but Voltage mtn dew's. Now my stomach hates me, but I am stuck in fucking school anyways.**

 **So anyways, enjoy Eren trying to fix what he fucked up. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

I walk to my next class, my mind spinning in a dark cloud of confusion. That entire practice, Levi ignored me. He'd glare at me or just down right act like I wasn't there. I don't know what I did, was it my insult using the word gay that got to him? Levi _can't_ be gay, is he? And why does that thought make me so... _excited?_

I have to do something, I can't stand the thought that he's mad at me or has any negative emotions towards me. I could buy him something, or maybe I can just do a _normal_ apology. I've never actually said sorry for myself, my pride has always been too large to allow myself to be wrong… but I can't stand him being pissed. I have to do something.

As I am walking in the copies of lockers that line the walls, I see Levi digging into one. His expression reflects the boredness that always finds its way painted onto his soft cheeks. As my eyes glue to him, I feel my body start to shutter. My legs buckle and slowly my arms wiggle back and forth as I shake in fear. Levi turns, heading to the door in the other direction, making me panic and start towards him. Levi's hands grip onto the handle as he whips the door open, walking to the outside world. My legs lift themselves up as I pick up the pace, desperate to get to him before he reaches his car. My fingers extend against the half closed door, causing it to open again. That's when his name leaks my mouth, causing him to stop in his tracks. His eyes move to me slowly with a horrible expression of hate. My lip quivers as I fall to the ground on my knees. The drumming that comes from my ribs, echo in my head loudly as we stare at each other. His glare causes a paper cut to stretch across my heart as my eyes become glossy.

"I'm _s-sorry_.." I stumble, my vision becoming nothing, but a blur. I watch as Levi's expression changes from pissed, to concerned in a matter of seconds. Feeling tears bounce off my cheeks, my face becomes a crisp red from the embarrassment of seeming so weak in front of him. "P-please… forgive me.." I sob loudly which makes Levi's eyebrows lift up, he seems confused, but upset all at once. "I didn't… I didn't mean to.. offend you…." My stomach becomes mush as the butterflies eat away at my organs, leaving me in an undying pain.

He'll never forgive me, he'll most likely shake his head or call me a brat, then leave me for good. My long time hero now hates me and it was from a single sentence. I don't know what to do… I don't want Levi to hate me, I'll do anything to have him like me again.

"Eren," he mumbles, his face burning a shade of bright red, "I wasn't mad at you." My eyes light up as tears hop from my eyelashes. I stare at him in shock as he opens his mouth to continue. "I was mad at Jean." Levi pauses. "Then at the coach, your joke only made me roll my eyes, nothing else. You think that I can't take a joke?"

"N-no.. I just thought… because you were glaring at me and-"

"I always glare at you, Brat." Levi states making me sit there quietly. I watch as a slight smile forms onto his face, only making me stare in wonder. He makes his way over to me and bends down, punching my arm. "You're an idiot." He adds, brushing a hand through my hair, causing the nervous feeling to climb up my spine again. "Brat?"

"Yes… Levi..?"

"Do you honestly think I could be mad at you?"

* * *

 **Instagram: asher . franz (no space)**

 **Twitter: skunkerbox -don't ask, I wish I could change it.**

 **Snapchat: asher . franz (no spaces)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So in my last writings, i'd always do long ass chapters that would take me a VERY long time to write. Now, I am doing shorter chapters, but I post a lot more. I feel like that is better, right? So far I have done two or three chapters a day, that's pretty good.**

 **Oh, but warning, sometimes I get into a slump and stop writing for like three days or more. It usually happens when I am far into the fanfic so don't worry.**

 **But thank you for the reviews and I enjoy reading what else you have to say.**

 **Enjoy ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

I stare at the glowing phone that lays in my hand as I hide under the blankets, from my parents. It's almost two in the morning and I find myself messaging my long time hero. He told me he only sleeps one or two hours a night, so now I am staying up tonight to text the senior. A smile fills my cheeks as my cheeks become flustered with a red glow. He told me that he is doing night time chores which is dusting every part of the house, the way this man works makes me unable to walk away from him. Levi is so interesting.

 **Eren (1:57 am):** You asked me what my fav class was, so what's yours?

 **Levi (1:57 am):** Correction, favorite…. And Health, it teaches you about germs. Germs are the real issue in this world.

I find myself putting down the phone to quietly laugh at his answer. Out of all the things in the world, war, cancer, starvation… germs are the worst? The idea is almost too amusing to me, that he thinks that way. Levi never stops amazing me.

 **Eren (1:59 am):** I suck balls at that class. I'm already Healthy so idk why I have to take it.

 **Levi (2:00 am):** Once again, correction… I don't know and it's good to take it for sex ed you dumbass.

 **Eren (2:01 am):** I guess, it's not like I am taken though… so? Who'd I screw? I just wish I didn't have to take some useless classes. I get math is important, but some of the things they give us makes me feel like it's a waste of my time. When am I going to use this in real life?

 **Levi (2:01 am):** You're going to use it now. For now, that's all that matters. So shut up and deal with it. You want to get out of High school right? Then suck it up and do the things you need to. It's preparing you for college and college will prepare you for the real world. It's not a matter of if I use it later or if you remember all of it, it's if you got it done and over with. You're job as a student is to do your work, so complete your job or never move up in the ranks.

 **Eren (2:02 am):** You're right, sorry. I just only want to work on basketball, if there was a class for that, I'd feel complete.

 **Levi (2:03 am):** You really like that sport. Well, we have gym. So that counts. And I think I am going to force you to sleep, I stay up, but you need to sleep. So night, brat.

 **Eren (2:03 am):** Okay, night.

My heart flutters as I click the off button to my phone in joy, placing it on my side table next to my key. My cheek touches the soft pillow as my eyes rest, half closed. My body is warm, but I lay outside of the blankets now. My skin has goosebumps, but I am warm. My hair dangles and spreads across the pillow as I continue to lay there. I get a sudden urge of this feeling I don't get nor understand. This pounding in my chest hurts, but I love it.

My arms wrap around a long pillow that stretches across the bed. My legs make their way against the pillow as I squeeze onto the soft object. Then suddenly, when I open my eyes, I see Levi laying there in my arms. My eyes throw themselves open as he sleeps in my arms, warming my heart up with a sense of love. His eyes are sewn shut as he breaths slowly, his face looking peaceful. Slowly, I move my finger against his soft cheek, stroking it back and forth.

That's when I am awoken by my alarm.


	8. Chapter 8

**So you might be wondering, don't you have school? School is over rated.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is full of feels so enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

The weekend, the best time to just take time to yourself.

Hopping down the stairs, I head for the front door, throwing the damn thing open. My mother waves me out as my father ignores me, taking a sip of his coffee. The birds fly around on this warm fall day, making me feel welcomed into the world. The basketball rests in my arm as I make my way over to the basketball shoot we own on our driveway. During the summer, i'd spend hours out here, just getting myself back in shape. Now, I wanna be in amazing shape to impress Ackerman.

The ball slaps against my hand as I twist, doing a spin and throwing the thing into the net above me. It flies straight in making a grin appear on my face. I barely miss now which makes me feel good about myself, I mean yes… Levi never misses, but it's Levi. I'm Eren, I am a very good player, but not the famous one, but that doesn't mean I am not good.

Jumping, I grab the ring of hoop, slamming the round object right into the middle. It falls from the bottom and I find myself stretching, feeling pretty damn good as usual. The funny thing is that usually, no one gets to me, but it's the fact that I want to impress Levi so bad, that when he insults me it feels like a punch to my self esteem. But like, it's only because he is my all time hero. Nothing else, I just want him to like me.

My phone, that sits on the concrete, bounces up and down making me jog over to it. Excitement fills my heart, but when I turn it on, it isn't from Levi. I feel my heart sink as I stare at the news app notification that talks about some guy I don't know or care about. I sigh and throw the ball from behind, it misses and goes into the street. My eyes watch it roll back and forth as my face goes sad. Why am I hurting?

Groaning, I race to grab the object that has left my side. My neighbor waves yelling about how she's never seen me have to run after it and asked me if I was distracted over a girl. I laugh awkwardly and say _of course not_ in reply, but I honestly don't know what's wrong. I feel off, disappointed almost, but I don't know why.

Annoyed with myself, I throw the ball into my yard and make my way over to the door that sits in the front. Swinging it open, I walk inside yelling to my mother that I am going for a jog. She tells me that's okay and in seconds I am off, leaving my house. My heart beats heavily even if I haven't been out for long, it starts to give me cramps so I stop to stare at the pond that sits near the park. Sighing, I place myself on a nearby bench that is on my left. My eyes shut slowly as my leg bounces up and down, feeling very out of place.

"Eren?" A soft voice squeaks. My eyes flutter open as I stare Armin in the face. He's tugging on his blue flannel as he stares at me. "Are you okay?" Armin asks as he rubs dirt from his blue jeans.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." I answer, brushing a hand through my hair. "Just tired." I add trying to keep my emotions shut. Armin looks at me weirdly and sits next to me with a smile. He then stares at his blue converse, sighing loudly. My fingers wrap and twist around each other nervously as I feel the need to ask him something. "Armin?" I mumble.

"Yes, Eren?"

"I… so I was reading some uh… news? It said something about gay people. What's… what's your opinion on the gays..?" I ask awkwardly, trying to hide my blushed face. Armin looks up at me with a little smile.

"For one thing, you don't need to say _the gays_ … and I support them 100 percent. Why stop love if it's real. If someone really loves someone, why is it our business." He yawns. "What about you? What's your opinion?" Armin asks kindly. I sit there unsure of what to say, I can't honestly be gay and why did that question even fucking pop up? I haven't even considered fucking a guy, like what the hell is that shit? How would you even bang a dude? What am I even saying? I am confusing heroes with crushes, I don't love Levi. I don't! Get your head outta the clouds, Eren.

"Whatever they wanna do, none of my business." I finally answer. Armin looks at me and nods, with a slight grin growing across his rosy cheeks. I raise an eyebrow and speak on this reaction. "What, what's the face for?" He only shrugs, looking all smug with makes me get annoyed. "Armin, what the fuck man? Tell me what you're thinking?"

"Ah, I don't know… you just seem very worried about my opinion. Not to mention you did a safe answer, one a " _straight"_ guy would say." Armin does quote on quote at the word straight. "Most straight guys would be like yeah, I support it.. Or they'd not support it, but whatever. You just played it safe, then not to mention… you brought it up randomly in the park. You look all stressed out, even a bit sad, it just seems like you might be saying-"

"Saying what, saying that I am gay?" I stand up. Armin shrugs.

" _Are you..?"_

" _No!_ Jesus man." I snap angrily Armin raises an eyebrow at me, but then stares off at the ducks that pass by. A sigh escapes his lips again as he continues to watch the creature bobble on the waves. His eyes match the watery life that is across the lawn as he opens his mouth to speak his words of wisdom.

"Is the world prettier when you hide the truth? The facts might bring fear into your heart, but is it better to force it down instead of facing who you are. Happiness is hard to grip, but the ones who end up gripping it are the ones who face reality. I am not saying anything, but a straight guy usually wouldn't get so defensive… you know that i'll support you no matter what, you know that... right?" Armin moves his pupil to me as I stand there shocked. Suddenly a wave of sadness washes over me, as I find myself sobbing… realizing the truth.

I'm crushing on Levi Ackerman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't post as much as normal. I'm in a very bad mood.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

"Mr. Jaeger!" A teacher's screech rings in my ears. I stare at the nurse in my face as she snaps her fingers near my ears as I remember Levi once doing. My eyes flutter open as she shakes her head, looking annoyed with me. "That was a pretty bad fall, young man." Mrs. Jace pointed out. "Luckily, it seems that you're alright. Just try not to get slammed by anymore balls." She finishes making my face shine bright red. Krista hit me again, but this time she was on the floor begging me for forgiveness. I guess it hit me where my spine connects to my head so I fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Y-yes ma'am." I answer, staring at the poster on the wall about HIV. A sick feeling enters my chest as I turn away from it awkwardly… on the poster it said… "Is having sex with guys worth it, boys?" This makes me bite my lip, unable to process what I just read. If I were to have sex with Levi, if he liked me back… could I get aids?

"Alright Mr. Jaeger, head back to class now." She says pointing to the door. My head bobbles up and down as I lift my body from the chair that sits in her office. My shoes hit the ground as my shoulders a scrunched together, feeling uneasy about it all. I don't get it, being gay… how would you even _have_ sex with a guy.

…

The lock on my door is flipped as my eyes are wide with worry. A pounding in my chest forms as I make my way to my bed, my computer bright as it's left on. Staring at it with bigger eyes that lock onto the device in curiousity. Entering a secret page, I put in the question i've been wondering for a very long time with my new found crush. _How do two guys have sex?_

I feel the organ in my ribcage race faster as google gives me answers. I stare at the words printed and find myself completely red in the cheeks.

"You do it in the ass?" I shout in the pillow. "Eww!" My world seems to crash down on me, in seconds. I look up at the wall, my mouth and nose still engulfed into the cushion. My eyes are half shut as the computer lays there, staring at me in the face. Maybe I judged it too soon, just do more research and it'll be fine.

Sitting up, I pull the laptop onto my legs, eying the words carefully. Words they should've taught me in sex ed pops up, making me have to look those up too. G-spot, I didn't know men had those… why doesn't the school Health class teach us about this shit? It would make my life a lot less stressful.

"Eren?" My mother knocks on the door. "Why are your lights off?" She shouts, touching the door with her knuckles. Panic fills my brain as I slam it shut, running to the door to open it. She stares at me with a weird expression as I try to act as normal as my heart will let me. "What's going on in here?" She asks.

"Nothing, I was just watching Youtube." I lie, with a innocent smile painted onto my face. My mothers eyebrows go together as she slides into the room, I feel myself panic as she flips on the light.

"Your computer is shut. Eren, do you need to talk to me about what you're doing on your computer?" She asks. "I realized we never had the actual talk, I mean you are a teen-"

"Mom, no!" I shout. "Gross! No, no, no!" My face burns brightly, my hair slapping against my face as I shake my head back and forth. "I wasn't watching _porn_ , Jesus!" I keep my eyes from her face. I mean, I wasn't _entirely_ ….

"Open your computer, Eren." My heart pounds as I sit there not knowing what to do. If she see's that I was looking up how to have sex with guys, i'd be dead. Does she even support gay rights, am I already coming out? No, I am not ready.

We both stare at each other as I feel sweat fall down my forehead. Her eyebrow raises slightly as she sighs, walking over to it herself. My heart starts beating heavily as panic fills my veins. My mother throws it open… to see only the password being demanded. Thank the gods!

"Eren, give me the password." She says quietly. I don't answer, feeling very uncomfortable. Then she takes a deep breath once again and pats the bed, saying sit. My eyes lock onto her soft fingers that tap my bed sheets and my mother laughs quietly. "Eren, I am not mad. I understand curiosity. You are in high school around all this stuff, so let's talk."

"I wasn't looking up porn." I repeat.

"Then what were you doing?" She asks, looking at me with a concerned expression. My heart beats faster as I open my mouth, but close it. I sadly see no way of getting out of this so I open my mouth.

"I heard something at school, about guys doing things to other...guys." I stumble, "I… got curious on how… they do that… _stuff."_ After I spit out the words, she just stares at the wall besides me. She doesn't seem horrified, angry, or upset… she seems at ease.

"I was wondering how long it was going to be until you found out about that _stuff._ I wish the school taught it so the homosexuals wouldn't have to figure it out themselves. It's very sad that they're so hated upon, America, _sadly_ , fears what it doesn't understand. There is honestly nothing wrong with loving someone." My mom stands up and pulls me into a hug, whispering in my ear. "Honey, are you gay?" She asks, softly. I stay quiet, my words being taken out of my throat. I feel my body shaking as once again, my eyes become blurry. That's when I whisper a simple answer.

"Yes.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the small amount I posted yesterday, I was in a horrible mood. I was about to hurt someone lol.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

Ball's slam against the floor as I spin, throwing it into the basket above me. The seniors eyes stay glued on me as I play, trying to impress him. Jean races to take it from me, but I back up, dodging his hands the are stretched out for what I am dribbling. Shoes squeak against the gym floor as we practice for our very first game that is placed on Tuesday. The weekend is pretty, but our minds are on the game, willing to take time off to practice. Even Levi finds himself playing a bit more than usual. As I am racing for my goal, Levi lifts his hands up with a simple phrase, _pass me the ball._ I do as he suggests and Levi is off, twisting and turning, no one getting close to the ball that bounces against his palm. In seconds, he jumps and it rolls on the hoop, falling through the net. A grin enters my expression as I raise my hand to give him a high five, he returns it for the first time in forever.

"Good job, girls." Coach says yawning. "It's good to see you aggressive for your first game. Now, you're all sweaty… go shower, ladies." We all nod as start jogging over to the men's locker rooms. Levi walks slowly as he stretches as his moves his way towards the doors. I stop, waiting for him to catch up. When he does, we end up walking in together, me holding each and every door for him.

"Oh no," I mumble, "there is only one shower open.." Sighing, I point to it, continuing my observation. "You can go first, I have study hall next. So if I am late, it's not a crime." I say, smiling at him. He stares at me and shakes his head.

"We'll just go in together." Levi says, walking towards it. My heart becomes music as I try to tell him that it's fine, sadly he seems to not hear me. He throws open the stall door for it and points inside telling me to get the fuck in. My eyes are locked on it as I find my face flushed with a red color. My feet lift up as I end up where the end of his finger led me. He joins me, slamming the door shut, locking it. I try to look away as he starts removing his attire to hop into the warm water that drips from the pipes. I slowly do the same, feeling very awkward. If I just don't look at him, nothing will happen.

Levi stands under the shower head as the leftover water slaps the floor, loudly. My eyes stay glued to the wall next to me as in the corner of my, he continues cleaning himself. Feeling awkward about the place I am in, I try to keep my blushed cheeks to a light tone, but the attempt fails. Levi suddenly appears behind me, poking my shoulder. I jump, slipping from the shock, to me only caught by him. His dull blue eyes stare down at me making me scream for mercy.

"Idiot, are you trying to break your skull?" Ackerman snaps. Stumbling, I apologize, even if I have no need to be sorry. He just makes me feel as if I am going to lose my mind and my innocence. "Eren, are you okay? You seem panicked." He points out.

"Y-yeah… I am fine!" I answer loudly, standing up.

"Well, it's your turn to shower." Levi points out. "So hurry up and do it." Nodding, I jump do do just that. I pour shampoo into my palm and start scrubbing it into my scalp. Levi groans, walking over and removing my hand from my hairline. "That's wrong, you don't just put it on top, you also rub it in." He states. The senior then pours some on his hand and forces me down on my knees. My muscles go stiff as he lathers the soap in, with steady hands. My face lights up as my eyes sew themselves shut, trying to not stare at his six pack. He's so hot and i hate it.

Gods… why do I love this man so much?


	11. Chapter 11

**Super short, sorry people.**

 **Enjoy ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

The heat in the room becomes almost powering as my veins become filled with emotions. Levi's eyes look up at me as I breath heavily, bent over, finally getting where I wanted. He breaths become intense as we slap against the floor with our feet.

 **(Got you there)**

The game is at twelve-one, the other team being behind only got that point because some kid tried to punch Levi in the face when Levi called him retarded under his breath. Levi was let off the hook because he did nothing wrong, the other kid is at the bench as his coach slaps him with a lecture.

Levi has the ball in his grasp as the other kids race for him, but fails the attempt. His movements are fast, faster than anyone I have ever seen. The glare on his face brings anxiety in the hearts of the people who fight against dodges a 6 foot guy, racing under his arm that is extended for him. A _tsk_ noise slaps from his mouth as the ball is dribbled to the other side, giving us excitement at a new point that may form on our score. This is exactly what happens as Levi does a twirl in the air, his fingers gripping the hoop and slamming the round orange object right into the net. Our school cheers as we run back, all of us screaming in joy. The team starts, but Levi takes it back, passing it to me which makes me light up with pride. I slam the ball against the gym floor as I race for the team's hoop in a hopeful way. Levi gets in the way of this extremely tall guy that towers over him, but he can't seem to get past the short guy with a scary vibe to him.

"Move midget!" The other teammate shouts in frustration. A smirk forms on Levi's face as I throw the ball straight through, getting us another point. He then walks out of the way, the tall man groaning in anger. The game is over, we won.

"Hell yeah!" Jean shouts, highfiving Marco, another guy on our team. Connor jumps up, screaming in excitement. My eyes move to levi who as his hair pulled up into a man bun, his shaven sides showing. Little strands of hair fall from the front that gives him an edgy look. He doesn't seem excited about winning, but he doesn't seem sad either.

I race over to him with a huge grin, raising my hand up for an high five. He, instead, pokes my palm causing me to crack up.

"Good game, Levi. You were amazing." I say, through my laughter. He sighs, hearing that a lot and nods.

"You did good, for once." He says and with that, he finds himself grinning as I laugh more. A light of pink and purples appears above him as my heart beats heavily. It's interrupted by my sister walking over with my mother and father. It was weird, like some kinda sign. I don't get it.

"Good job, Eren!" My mom hugs me, "we were so proud!" My father nods which brings salt into my system, but I ignore it as Mikasa hugs me. I feel a sense of pride fill my body as i stand tall, hugging my sister.

I feel proud of myself, and it's nice.

* * *

 **Tried to trick you that they were screwing. Hope it worked. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have decided there will be sex, but not in this chapter. I'll put a warning up when I write it.**

 **It won't be in awhile though.**

 **Enjoy this chapter though. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

A school festival? Has the author of my life become a basic bitch? Yeah, seems like it because I am stuck going. It can't be that bad, can it? School things are usually lame, but I've never actually been to one in my life before. I guess because of that I can't judge, I should give it a chance.

"Eren…" Mikasa says awkwardly, her face burning red. "Are we going together..?" She asks, looking very uncomfortable. He is crossing her arms over her breasts and twisting her foot against the wooden floor as she requests this. Right now, I find myself throwing things outta my drawer as I search for a good outfit to wear.

"Yeah, you're my sister. So why not." I state with a smile on my face. "I'll be with Levi, I know you hate him but can you get along for me?" I ask, my green eyes moving up to her. That's when shock finds it's way through my bones, she looks offended, hurt by what I said. Her eyes look sad and she opens her mouth.

"You see me as a sister?" Mikasa asks, quietly.

"Y-yeah… why?" I responds, watching her face burn a bright red that soaks into her cheeks. Her shoulders move up and down as she shrugs, awkwardly trying to act cool. Mikasa ends up saying "nothing" and makes her way out of the room. What Levi said before pops up, the way he said she most likely was hardcore crushing on me. The only issue is… i'm gay.

I stand up, wearing my green jacket holding onto my body. Turning out the door, my feet slam down on each step as I make my way to the living room. My mother smiles at me as I grab my wallet, waiting for my sister to join me. She does, looking very awkward, walking over to me still wearing the scarf she loves. We moves our bodies to the door as we start towards the city bus, hopping up through the two doors. Placing ourselves in the back, we sit side by side, our shoulders hitting each other. Mikasa black hair falls in front of her pale asian face as a sigh escapes her thin lips.

"Eren, do you love me?" Are the words that fall from her tongue as her pupils move up to mine. My eyes widen as I feel my heart start to pound heavily, bruising my ribs. She continues to sit there, not moving as she waits for my answer. I find myself not knowing what to say, I want to tell her about my love for Levi, but she hates him with a burning passion. If I did that, I might as well have sex in front of her. Both would be equally bad to her.

"Why are you asking me that..?" I mumble as I see two old ladies smiling at us, being able to hear our conversation. "Y-you never seemed to care about these things before.." I stated, feeling very red in the face. One of the ladies chuckle, whispering " _young love"_ which makes me feel awkward due to the fact that I don't love her.

"Because, I was curious." Mikasa answers, her fingers twirling around themselves as anxiety floats inside her.

"Oh…" I respond. Should I tell her about Levi? About my undying love for him and the way he makes me feel… or should I deny and just reject her? I don't love her, I know that. She's been my sister since I can remember and now I feel weird. Like my sister is trying to hook up with me, something frowned down upon. I know I should tell her my true feelings that willow inside, but I feel stuck…. Sadly, I know what i have to do.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I love someone else."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry I only posted one yesterday, I had some kinda break down from stress levels. Too much work for school, exams coming up and then I have to update this everyday. I mean I don't have to, but I want to. So it's just stress. I also keep getting in fights with my friends which isn't fun. It is even about stupid things, but it's their choice I guess.**

 **You can't let yourself be used. I know that seems random, but I only just realized that. So please, realize it before you regret it. Honestly, it's one of the worse feelings.**

 **So besides that, enjoy this. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

"What?" Mikasa jumps up, having the entire bus turn their eyes to us. "What do you mean you love someone else?" She shouts in more a panicked tone. Her eyes grow in disbelief at what she's hearing. Her shoulders move up and down as her breaths become heavy. "I've… i've done everything for you! H-how do you not love me?" The old ladies turn, looking very worried. The same ones who said young love to the both of us, only to find out it was one sided.

"It's not like we're dating." I mumble.

"So what?" Mikasa shouts. "You've treated me like a princess ever since we were little! I.. I thought for sure we'd grow up together! You gave me a scarf when I was cold that I am still wearing and have worn since I was little! You taught me Basketball, telling me you wanted to be like Levi… now he's all you care about. You hang out with him at school 24/7… is it because he's famous and I'm not? Oh look, it's Levi Ackerman, the best basketball played in the world! Why don't you just go love him because you clearly like him more than me!"

"Mikasa.."

"What about the time when we went to the movie together? Levi insults you all the time and I tell you how wonderful you are! I am always here for you, why don't you love me? Why can't-"

"Because I am gay!" The bus goes quiet. Heat slowly enters my cheeks as a pounding in my chest grows heavier. People's eyes glue to me like parasites, making me look down in embarrassment. Mikasa stands there, looking horrified, putting two and two together. Suddenly, her face goes dark as she pulls the bell, to get off the bus.

" _Then enjoy your time fucking Levi."_ With that, she storms off the bus, leaving me to sit there with a dark cloud over my head. My legs moves up to my chest as I place my face between my knees, feeling sick to my stomach. My eyes starts to water as my teeth clamp onto my bottom lip as I lean against the window of the bus, still covering my flushed face. That's when the seat next to me lowers as someone's body weight presses against it. I peak to see one of the old ladies. She has silver hair that is held up in a bun, her eyes a a dull blue as she sits. Her fingers twist as the yarn slowly makes itself into a scarf. I see a cross on her necklace that hangs from her neck. The pounding in my chest grows heavier as I push myself into my knees completely, only seeing darkness.

"She'll get over it." The old lady says. "If she truly loves you, she'll accept you." I don't answer, I simply say nothing as more tears flutter from my eyelashes as I blink. I hear her sigh as the metal sewing supplies taps each other as they make the sweater. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You seem like a sweet boy and being gay is hard. My son was gay, so I understand."

"Was…?" I mumble through my legs.

"He killed himself about 20 years ago. I found him hanging in the attic of our house. He wasn't out to me until I read his suicide note. After that happened to me, I tried to understand gay people because I wanted to know what my son went through. I used to think it was a sin and call them faggots and dykes, but now I realize how that led to my sons death. In the note he asked me to try and understand the LGBT community… so I did because I felt as if it brought me closer to him. That it made him alive again even if he isn't here physically." She pauses, taking a shaky breath. "When I first saw you two sitting shoulder to shoulder, I found it cute. I thought you were a couple until she asked you if you loved her. I saw panic in your eyes, fear almost. Your hands started shaking and I thought maybe you were scared of love. Then when you said you loved someone else… it hit me that you might of been gay. Then you confirmed it when you snapped." She turns to me as I drop my knees, staring at my legs. "You remind me of Andrew. The way he held himself, the way he looked at people. I don't want to see the same happen to you. By being gay, you find out who truly loves you and who doesn't. Someone who is willing to change their views just to accept you, they truly love you. Just give her time." All that seems to form across my face is a slight smile.

"Hey kid," A man up a little says, making me look up at him. "You're a brave young man. Just keep being you and don't listen to the hate." A smile fills my cheeks as I nod, wiping my eyes. "Eh, she'll get over it like the lady said." He chuckles. "Teen girls are just a little dramatic."

"That you are correct." The other old lady pipes in. "I remember having a full on fight with my old boyfriend because he didn't call me for three days straight. He told me that there was more important things to argue about then a stupid phone call and boy was he right. Now he is my husband." The three people laugh as I find myself joining in with a small sense of laughter.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"Well of course." The first lady says. "My name is Meg swits by the way. Do you mind me asking yours?"

"Eren Jaeger." I answer. I watch as the man eyes light up.

"The basketball player?" He asks. I nod awkwardly. "You are on Levi's team, I saw you play on T.V.! You got like, five baskets while Levi got the rest! My son is obsessed with you and Ackerman!" He pauses. "Do.. do you mind if I get my son from the front of the bus to meet you or is this a bad time?"

"Yeah, of course." I answer feeling pretty prideful. "Just try to keep what happened to secret." I request.

"Oh why of course! I'll be right back!" I watch him hurry over to the young boy, who looks about 11, that sits in the front. He pokes him and starts speaking with a hug smile. The boy's eyes light up as he turns over to the back where I wave to him. The kid jumps up and races over to me with excitement filling his chest.

"You're Eren Jaeger?" He says looking like he is gonna cry. I nod and put out my hand to shake. He stares at it for a little and then takes it, a glow filling his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" I ask with a confident grin. The boy stutters as he continues to shake my hand. He finally lets go feeling awkward as he scratches the back of his neck, his face bright red.

"R-rin.." He answers. I smile at Rin as he pushes his red/pink dyed hair back. "I'm not a basketball player… more of a swimmer, but I love the way you and Levi move. It's like you lose yourself in the game, like you guys are literally the same person and can just read each other's eyes and know what to do next without communicating it. As awkward as this is… my sister ships you two. Uh, s-sorry, I mean I am crushing on a boy in my swim team…. So uh.. Sorry."

"Don't be, I am gay also." I point out. Rins eyes lift up as a smile grows on his face. "There's no reason to be sorry for who you are." I finish, messing with the kids hair. "Just be yourself and I am sure things will work out."

"T-thank you!" He says. "Can I take a picture with you..? Will Levi be there also..? Uh, sorry I just…"

"Yes and yes. Look for us there." Suddenly I feel a sense of joy fill my heart. I am accepted for who I am and it feels great. Then I am meeting others who are just like me. It feels good to be loved for something I am and not something I pretend to be.

This is what I want in life.

* * *

 **Instagram: asher . franz (no space)**

 **Twitter: skunkerbox.**

 **Art account (tumblr and instagram): nivokii**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sooo angry. I couldn't post early or as much today because my ex friend needs to die.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this fucking sad af chapter. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

Confetti falls from the sky as balloons pop and fly into the thin air. Lights are everywhere bringing a sense of joy to the world around us. Stands form around us as children's eyes reflect the lights that surround them bringing joy into their parents heart. Standing there with a smile on my face, to only find my phone buzzing. I flip it on to see my father left me an angry text. Sighing, I throw in my password and stare at the message.

 **Dad (7:37pm):** Eren, Mikasa came home crying and ran up to her room screaming your son's an idiot. I'd love the details on why this occurred. I expect a reply or i'll be driving to pick you up if I am not already.

"Fuck.." I mumble. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whip my head around, stumbling as I almost fall to the floor. Levi stares at me with no emotions as I find myself staring into his eyes, only to get red faced. "Uh.. hello." My muscles tense up as take a deep breath. That's when my phone rings, it's my dad. "Uh, I need to get this.." I stutter, walking over to the dumpster where Levi twitches at the dirt around it. I click answer and instantly try to get out of this. "D-dad, I can explain-"

"Then do just that. I am getting my coat on so you better give me a reason to not come to that fair and yell at you in front of everyone." He threatens.

"Look, I don't know if she wants to talk about it-"

"Buttoning up my coat as we speak." He interrupts.

"Alright, alright! She confessed that she had feelings for me and i rejected her! Why am I always the bad one, huh? Wasn't my fucking fault this time! I just didn't feel the same fucking way!"

"Watch your language, Eren." My father snaps. "And I blame you because you most likely worded it wrong. Mikasa isn't one to get worked up."

"Are you kidding me? Why is it my fault? I didn't do shit!" I scream. "Whatever! Just go adopt her as your own for all I care, since you fucking like her _so_ much more!" And with the I hang up, feeling the urge to cry sink in again. My hand curls around my wrist as my breaths become heavy. Don't ruin this night, you're getting to hang out with Levi… just think about that.

"Eren, how about you stay at my place tonight?" The senior pops up behind me. I jump back, slamming into the dumpster, feeling startled. Levi stares at me with a worried expression which is new for me. His glare is gone and he just looks worried. "I heard what happened, that was very unfair of your father and I know that you'd prefer not to go home to that. So you can stay at my place for the night or as long as you need." Levi pauses. "I am sorry." The fact that he cares so much about a little fight breaks my wall as I start sobbing. Tears fall from my eyes, bouncing off my cheeks as my hands try to wipe them away. My face becomes red as I feel embarrassed that I broke down so quickly in front of him and Levi of all people. Someone I only want to impress, not make him pity me.

"Eren.." He stutters for once, walking over to the dumpsters, even with his fear of germs. His arms wrap around my body, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I place my face onto his shoulders as my throat cries for mercy. My nails grip onto his button up as cries form from my mouth. My phone buzzes as my mother calls me, only making me cry harder. Levi reaches for the phone and tells me to muffle my cry as he picks up.

"Hello? This is Levi Ackerman." He answers, politely.

"Oh..? Where's Eren? Can I talk to him?" My mom asks worriedly. Levi looks at me for an answer and I nod, putting my hand out towards Levi as he drops the device in my hand.

"Hello mom.." I mumble sniffling.

"Eren, are you crying? Aw, baby doll… I am so sorry." My mom speaks, continuing. "It isn't your fault at all, dear. Do you hear me? There was nothing you could do and I talked to Mikasa, you told her about being gay?" She whispers. "I am so proud of you and sorry she reacted that way. I am talking to her and she feels guilty, but broken hearted.. She _honestly_ didn't mean to hurt you, baby." Mom states. "How about you come home and-"

"No, I am staying over at someone's house for the night." I snap, rubbing my eyes. "I am not going home. You can't make me."

"Hun, dad's on his way to get you-"

"No! I don't wanna see his face!" I shout into the phone. "Make him turn around, he doesn't need to fucking pick me up! I'm staying at Levi's because Levi actually gets me and treats me like i should be! Dad only treats me like a fucking two year old who is retarded! I don't wanna see him until he apologizes for all these years! All the damn years that he's made me feel like shit!" Levi stares down at me curiously as I continue. "Make him turn around!"

"Eren, please listen to m-"

"Fuck off!" I hang up, my hands shaking. Levi sits down in the dirt, looking very grossed out by all the germs that most likely are crawling onto him, but he continues to sit next to me anyways.

"Seems like you'll be staying at my place for awhile. I don't mind, I get lonely sometimes." Levi says softly, looking very disturbed. "I assume you want to go now? Fairs are not my cup of tea, I only went because you wanted me to. Once again, I am sorry that your father doesn't see you like I do." He finishes. I stare at him as more tears leak from my pupils, rushing down my face. My open my mouth as my words pile up and tumble from being so upset to the point where I just wanna be held.

"L-let's go home.."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I am back and better. Pissed off still sadly.**

 **My parents broke a really important promise to me that is effecting my entire dream so like, salt levels are high. It's lame, but very important to me. I wanna ice skate. Lame, I know. The thing is, when I first ice skated, i left a spark and wanted to skate again. I was going to today, but like.. nah. They also forgot my 16th birthday party (which was going to be ice skating) and now I am almost 17 and they most likely will forget also. So, yeah.**

 **It's stupid so whatever.**

 **Feel free to leave reviews (when we say that, it means do it. Lmao) I like reading what you have to say. And this chapter better have some excited reviews or i'll throw my hands up in the air, flipping a goddamn table.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. Lol ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

Bouncing up and down as Levi's car takes me far away from the scene where my father will be looking for me. A sense of sadness fills my veins as my phone continues to buzz in the back seat where Levi angrily threw it, after too many calls. My eyes stare out the window as the cool wind hits my face, causing me to feel the wet tears that start to dry. We've driven in complete silence after what happened, I don't know what Levi is thinking, but it must be that I am very immature. Yes, I admit that I am, but I am willing to change.

"Brat… I mean _Eren,_ how about we stop and get ice cream?" Ackerman says, keeping his eyes on the road. He looks uncomfortable, the dirt that aligns his pants brings this feeling into his gut as he sits there. Levi sat down with me, by the dumpsters that are full of germs, the idea makes me feel a little bit better.

"I'm not five, you don't need to get me a treat to feel better." I mumble. "But thanks anyways. Sorry for all this." Levi looks at me then turns back to the road, looking even more bothered. He squeezes the steering wheel as his teeth clench together. The phone is ringing again.

"Turn that damn thing off before it finds itself out the car window!" He snaps, his eyes full of fury. Quickly and without question, I jump and turn the _damn_ thing off as requested. Levi takes a deep and annoyed breath, honking his horn at kids who run across the street, jaywalking. I stare at him, not knowing what has him so worked up.

"If you want to get ice cream so bad, we can… I don't see why that's a thing to get so upset over-"

"It's not about the fucking ice cream, Eren." Levi snaps, interrupting me. "I can't stand the way you looked back there. They way you looked like an old time friend stabbed you right in the spine." He shakes his head, looking very upset. My eyes widen as I realize what he means, he couldn't stand to see _me_ hurt. My heart pounds at this fact as I try to answer to this, but can't seem to. "I want ice cream, because it'd make me feel better." He adds, all grumpy.

I feel laughter escape my throat as my shoulders bounce up and down.

" _Levi!"_ I laugh. "I love you so much!" I rest my head on the back of my seat as joy leaks from my lips, making Levi all red faced. Levi looks at me weirdly as I grab onto my chest, feeling overjoyed. I can't breath, my laughter sogs up my throat as my fingers grip onto my shirt.

"What's funny? I don't get the joke." Levi complains, looking triggered. "Eren, explain to me now. Brat, answer me and stop laughing."

"It's nothing," I calm down, wiping my eyes. "Thank you Levi, I really mean it." After I say this I feel a permanent smile stay across my face. "I didn't know you cared so much about me." I mumble, making Levi's cheeks go red. His eyes stick on the road saying nothing for about five minutes. Another five passes and he finally opens his mouth to say something on the matter.

"I heard your mom say you were gay, is this true?" Levi asks. My smile melts away as my eyes widen, staring at the moon above. Levi quickly adds something to calm things down. "It's not a big deal." I say nothing. "Wrong timing, forgive me."

"It's fine.." I stutter. Levi looks at me then back at the road, looking very nervous. This makes my heart race, but he does something unexpected... he drives the car to the side of the road, placing it in park. Turning my head around, I stare at him in confusion as he sits there, looking very flustered. "W-what are we doing..?" I ask, looking very confused.

"Don't speak, brat." He snaps, making me even more nervous. Is it because I admitted to being gay? I mean, I didn't one hundred percent admit it, but still. I hope that's not the case, because if he found out my love for him, i'd be screwed, but he doesn't seem to be moving… just sitting there. I continue to stare at him as he unbuckles his seat belt, but doesn't move from his seat. Going to open my mouth, I find it shut again, following his order on pinning it. Still feeling awkward and nervous, but I keep it down, trying to figure things out. That's when, out of nowhere, Levi pushes himself towards me, placing his lips on mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning, sexual shit. I'll put a warning where it starts and ends. I added some humor in it so if you don't mind it that much, then I hope you can ignore it and find the stuff funny.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

Levi's lips rub against mine as I feel heat rush into my cheeks and in other places that rest on my body. Pushed against the car door, I feel the senior place his tongue into my mouth. His hands grip onto my waist as he bites onto my lips, making me close my eyes. An electric feeling runs down my spine as I push into our kiss, everything bad that happened slipping away from my brain. I mumble Levi's name between our lips, making it sound more like a moan, causing my cheeks to burn bright. His hand brushes through my brown hair as I move my hand to his back and my other to his undercut, something i've always wanted to touch. It feels so nice, his hair is soft and he smells so clean, like shampoo.

Levi slowly pushes off me, spit falling from our lips after the make out. He places himself in his seat like nothing happened and turns the car back on, turning back to the road. My lungs scream as my heart beats loudly from the connection we just shared. My breaths are heavy as I find my testosterone levels to be very high at the moment. My teenage brain starts rushing around with ideas as I sit there, trying to keep myself calm. Levi breaths heavily also, proving that it really happens, but it also turns me on more. Biting my lip, I turn the the window, feeling very over heated.

"Really brat?" Levi shakes his head, looking very done with me. My eyes pop to him as sweat falls from my forehead, implying my frustration with the human body. "Did you seriously get a boner from that?" He judges, turning right, moving the entire car to that direction. My eyes race down to my pants to see a lump peeking from between my legs. Embarrassment fills my soul as I cover myself up, my cheeks turning bright red. "I knew you were a virgin, but for fucks sake, brat. A boner because someone made out with you?"

"S-sorry.." I stutter, hating myself a bit. Levi says nothing and turns on the cold air, feeling very hot himself. My eyes stay glued to him as he drives, the moon might hitting his pale face. My heart starts becoming louder as his eyes move to mine, making me turn away.

"Goddamn it, brat." Levi groans. "Looks like ice cream is off." He says, stopping the car. My eyes grow as I cross my legs, unsure of what to do. I've had boners before, but never in front of my crush. I honestly don't know how to react. "Jaeger, back seat. Now." The senior snaps. "Unless you want ice cream."

"I- I don't know! If you want ice cream go get some!"

"Not while you have a fucking boner!" He snaps back. "I can't eat while a freshman is overheated in my fucking car!"

"Who's fault is that?" I shout back. "You're the one who made out with me all the sudden! Also, how the hell did you know my feelings for you?"

"I didn't, I just went for it! Why does that matter anyways, ever thought that maybe I also like you?"

'No, I didn't! I heard you dated a girl named Petra before!"  
"Stalker much?" Levi replies. "I am not only into men, you dumbass. Heard of being bisexual? Also, that was fucking freshman year! Why are idiots still talking about it?" He crosses his arms. I cross mine back, throwing salt, my boner starting to hurt. I groan in annoyance, making Levi raise an eyebrow. "What the hell is your problem?" He snaps, looking pissed.

"What do you think?" I snap back. "Just go get your ice cream."

"Fine, you know what." He unbuckles his seatbelt. "You're a retard, brat." Levi mumbles, grabbing my seat and pushing it back. "You're stupid, dumb and immature."

"Hey, I am sitting on that!" I shout, falling with the seat. Levi ignores me, unbuckling me from the seat. "W-what are you doing?" I yell as I get pinned down.

"What does it look like, brat?" Levi glares, grabbing the bottom of my shirt. "I want ice cream and I am not going to get some while you're popping buttons in your crotch area!" I feel panic fill my brain as he lifts up my shirt, exposing my chest. His fingers move to my pants, where he starts to unbutton my jeans. "You're making me so fucking dirty today, you owe me big time." He scowls, tearing my pants down. My face becomes bright red as he groans some more.

"Well if you're gonna be like that, forget it!" I shout.

"I'm only like this because I am embarrassed!" He shouts. "Shut up and let me cope, brat!" My eyes widen at those words and I find myself shutting up, like he suggested. I watch him throw my jeans in the back with my rejected cell phone, the pants falling to the floor. Levi's face turns red as he groans some more, trying to get the strength to rip my briefs off. I must be the first guy he's been with.

"Have you.. Ever-"

 **(Starts here, if you don't like.. sorry people :T )**

"Fucked a guy? No, I have only had one crush on one, you're the second. Now stop before I hurt you." Levi answers, making my mouth become zipped shut. He rolls his eyes and grabs the top of my briefs, slowly pulling them down. They get caught onto my growth making Levi scream in annoyance. "Oh fuck you, tiny. Get out of the way." He scowls, insulting my penis. The senior finally pulls them off, glaring at me with a sense of hate and anger. I whimper awkward as he grabs below, this makes him raise an eyebrow, like I am some idiot. Slowly, he places his mouth down onto me, causing me to twitch from the friction. I shove my hand into my mouth as Levi's tongue twirls around the head, licking the male version of the clit. I mumble his name again only for Levi to slap me in the face, continuing to what he was doing before. My eyes water as he places my entire pride into his mouth, feeling myself go down his throat. My hands grip onto the car door, trying to hold myself in, keeping the moans down my throat. Suddenly, the car door opens, making Levi sit up. "Nice going, brat. Now the deers can watch as this man gives a freshman a blowjob so he can get ice cream. Shut the damn door, Jaeger."

"S-sorry.." I say breathing heavily. The door slams shut and Levi rolls his eyes again, going back down, repeating what he was last doing. I groan, grabbing the seat belt as I feel myself about to finish. That's when Levi curses, and I notice I got it all over his face. "Levi, I am so sorry!" I shout. Levi lifts a finger telling me to shut it. I do as I am told and he sighs loudly, grabbing a tissue box from the cubby. He hands it to me and opens his mouth to speak.

"Wipe it off, brat." Levi says. I nod, lifting my self up, getting near his face. We stare into each other's eyes as I see some fall from Levi's lips, making me feel very heated. That's when I lean forward, kissing Levi on the lips. him returning the favor. I let go and start rubbing off his face, his cheeks bright red.

"Idiot." He mumbles.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm tired, but oh well. Three chapters in one day, enjoy that.**

 **I liked this chapter a lot, but idk about you. Hope you like it as much as me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy it. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

A yawn escapes my throat as Levi's care bounces up and down. The night time looks so pretty and I stare as we pass tree's, making me wonder where Ackerman actually lives. From what I can tell, it looks very beautiful. Tree's appear from along the moonlight, bringing a fairytale idea into my head. Wherever it might be, it's amazing out here.

Levi sighs loudly, holding a cone in one of his hands as he drives. My tongue licks the cold ice cream as Levi pulls into his driveway. I lean over the seat to reach for my phone until the short angry man slaps my hand, reaching back for the device and holding it in his hands. I stare at him weirdly and watch as he throws it out the window. My eyes grow wide as I find anger and shock fill up inside.

"Hey!" I shout.

"No phone, I told you i'd throw it out the window. You had a protective case anyways, what's the big deal. But I mean it, no phone. I just got you in a good mood and it took most of my pride to do so. So forget about checking the messages." Levi says, turning off the car. He opens the door, sticking his leg out to touch the concrete outside. I do the same, running over to my phone, which isn't at all damaged. Levi walks over to the front door and my eyes widen as I stare at the wooden Japanese styled house that sits on his property. Levi walks over to the front door of the house and opens the front door with his keys. Entering his house, I stare at the modern Japanese things that scatter it in a very clean way. The lights are dim and most are candles, making it smell very nice. There isn't a speck of dust anywhere, not even up high. I find myself loving the place as I touch the wooden chair that seems very old, but feels brand new.

"Your house is so nice." I say, quietly. Levi turns to me and nods, saying thanks you. He sighs, staring at me as my hands find themselves on everything. He grabs my wrist before I touch a very nice looking clock that leans against the wall.

"Shower first, after me of course. I am about to kill someone if I stay like this any longer." He says, walking up the old stairs. My eyes look at the Japanese styled doors that are a slide instead, making me feel excited. I walk into the kitchen looking very happy by all this. I hear a pond outside that makes me jump in excitement like a little kid. This place is so cool! "Eren," Levi shouts from upstairs. "Outside there is a bathhouse, come join me." He says, walking down the stairs with a towel over his shoulder and only his boxers on. He throws a towel at me, which I catch, and demands me to follow him out. Doing as I am told, I skip over, watching Levi open the sliding doors. Outside trees hang and a pond moves, being full of life. A fountain leaks into the pond like a waterfall as petals fall from the cherry blossom trees. I turn to see a rooftop towering over a steaming body of water, making my eyes sparkle. Levi walks over to it, folding his towel and placing it onto the chairs that surround it. I throw it on one and wiggle my toe in the warm water. Levi sighs, folding my towel for me, as I take my feet from the water. Levi removes his last clothing and gets in, only his head peaking out because of his height. Joining, I feel my body relax, making me flutter with joy.

"How'd you get such an awesome house?" I ask, looking like a child that just got a pony. Levi turns to me, the water rippling was a petal falls upon the waves. Levi stares at it then me, answering my curious question.

"I bought it." He replies.

"How much money do you have? You must be a millionaire, to have such a giant house like this! I'm in awe! I mean, it's so pretty and clean and well decorated!" I shout, looking ready to burst. Then I go quiet, thinking about something. "It's so big, yet you have no one to share it with you. Uh… nevermind. I shouldn't ask that, um… how are you?"

"You're curious about my parents." Levi says. "It's alright, I would be too if i were you. My mother died and my father is somewhere, not sure. I had a brother, but he abandoned me onto the streets. I ended up being a thug until I found basketball because of the famous Basketball player, Erwin Smith. We ran into each other and he taught me all I know. I hope i answered your question." He finishes, rubbing his face with soap. No words leave my throat as I sit there in shock. No wonder Levi acts the way he does, he must be so lonely, but afraid to be abandoned. I wonder if he is suicidal or depressed. I hope not, that idea makes me wanna cry. Screw my issues, I wanna help him with his. Anyways I can help, I will.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can push out. "You've done well for yourself even with your background. You should be proud." I spit out, smiling at him. Levi nods, putting shampoo in his head as I clean my body. Levi looks down at the water and sighs as an owl hoots above.

"I'd like you to live with me." He says. "Maybe just come for the weekends, to make up for tonight. Because you owe me. Do some chores for two weeks and then just, do what you want. I'll pay you of course and you don't have to stay the nights, but just hang out for a day."

"I'd love to." I answer. "Honestly, I'll do anything you need."

"Why is that?"

"Cause…" I pause. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**When your ex friend uses suicide to try and get with you. Yeah, no. Nice try though, it was cute.**

 **She literally told everyone she went to the hospital for low iron. Who's fault is that? I wasn't the one holding the blade. All my friends blame me, but like.. they don't know how abusive she is. So I could care less. I am actually happy about getting rid of her sorry ass.**

 **Guys, getting rid of toxic people are the best. If you have someone like this in your life, dump their ass. They'll make you look like the bad guy, but whats better? Being abused by your friend and feeling like shit or dumping the bitch and being looks as the bad guy, but feeling happy. I don't know about you but option two sounds like the shit. I'm hated enough by the school already so count me in.**

 **Just telling you about this drama so if you're dealing with it, you know that others are too and that you should get the fuck outta there.**

 **Anyways, my dudes... enjoy this chapter. Levi gets triggered in the next one, just a heads up. So yeah, bye. ~Ash.**

 **(P.S, thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Hope to see more of your thoughts and what you liked. Next chapter will be out soon.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

I feel warm, the bed I lay in brings my body heat to flow around underneath. I find myself holding someone I care in my arms as my eyes lay shut, breathing slowly as I am half asleep. The soft pillow rests against my soft cheeks as my chest moves up and down, holding Levi in my arms. His hair spreads out across the bed as his face seems peaceful, not angry, bored or anything. He doesn't have any wrinkles on his face as he lays, his face between my chest. His breaths are soft as I find him completely passed out, his body warmth digging into mine. Suddenly, I find myself passing out again, falling into the dim moon light.

…..

My eyes pop open as I awake in Levi's bed. The sunlight leaks through the curtains, making me hop up. A bird sits on a branch of a cherry blossom tree, singing it's heart out. I realize it's a blue jay and I find it very pretty. It spreads it's wings and dashes away as I walk up to the window. Outside is beautiful. You can see the pond that sits outside and then acres of forest that surrounds the house. A deer hops away making my eyes grow with curiosity, watching it leap into the trees. Turning away from the window, I start heading over to the door, realizing Levi isn't in the bedroom anymore. I hop down the stairs as I hear the sink being used, to see Levi in a pink apron with no shirt on and short workout pants. My cheeks burn, but I cough, making my presence known. Levi rubs the plate with the sponge, only tilting his head to the side a little bit at the noise.

"About time, brat." He spits, still washing the dishes. "Did you plan on sleeping the night away?" Levi adds, not looking the least tired. I stare at the clock to see that it is only 9 o'clock, confusion fills my brain as I don't see what he means.

"It's nin-"

"Exactly, I was up since four." Levi states, putting the last dish in the washer. "You made me go to bed early, so I woke up early. His cold eyes turn to me as he shuts the dishwasher and walks over to his broomstick. I watch as Levi sweeps nothing from the floor, as it is too clean to collect dust. This man must have serious OCD, there isn't a speck of dust in here, yet he still feels the need to clean.

"I made you sleep at one am, Levi. How's that early?" I ask. Levi ignores me and continues to sweep the wooden floor to his Japanese styled house. He looks done with me, so he says nothing as I watch him clean off his broom. Staring at him, I find it very strange for someone to clean the sweeper. He shakes it outside and returns back it, shutting the sliding doors slowly. I try not to point out the pink apron as he picks up a bucket of soapy water, throwing a sponge at me.

"Going to sit there or help me out? This place is filthy and it's driving me insane." Levi scowls. He bends down, kneeling on the ground as he rubs the sponge on the kitchen flooring. I kneel and start to place it on the floor to have Levi shout at me. "Not the living room you little shit! That's wood flooring! Trying to stain my floors, brat?" I apologize and skip over to the kitchen, where I start scrubbing the floors. Levi shakes his head as he puts all his weight into his cleaning. I breath heavily, getting tired from how hard I have to push the sponge into the floor. This has to be why he is so in shape, this cleaning takes a lot of muscles.

When we finish, he pours out the bucket into the sink, then scrubs the sink to get rid of the floor dirt that isn't there, being that the floor is so fucking clean.

"It seems like I have to teach you how to clean." He says, how's your room, by the way? Clean, dirty? I assume it's a mess, all the teens rooms are a mess these days. Absolutely filthy." Levi complains, putting his cleaning supplies away to only grab windex. I watch as he uses a stool to reach the window cleaner. I keep my laughter on the inside so he doesn't kick my ass. "How about I come over and clean it?" Levi says, spraying the windows down. My eyes widen as I realize the state my room is in. It'd give Levi a full blown panic attack if he walked into my bedroom.

"Uh.. no, no, that's fine." I laugh awkwardly. "Thanks for the offer though-"

"Your room is a shit storm, isn't it." Levi's eyes go dark as he turns to me. "I am not kissing a man who's room is literal hell." He snaps. "Are your parents home?" Ackerman asks, looking very scary as he rubs the already clean windows. I can feel my heart feeling ready to leave my ribcage after all this trauma that this man gives me because of my cleanliness that doesn't exist.

"My dad is working. Mom usually goes to her pool party with her the neighbors. Mikasa is home as always, she'd be unhappy to see us."

"She can suck my dick, we're going to clean your room until it shines." Levi demands. "Now, get dressed and shower, it's late enough already."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm tired. Enjoy this. Also reviews. That'd be nice. Bye. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

My nerves go off as Levi's eye twitches at the sight of my opened door. His face is pale as he stares into my bedroom at all the shit laying on the floor and the wrappers falling from the trashcan, plus the clothes falling from the drawers and hamper. Levi's breaths become heavy as he looks ready to explode and beat the shit outta me. I smile awkwardly as he slowly moves his head to my direction. He looks back, saying nothing, just looking ready to murder someone named Eren Jaeger. Levi slowly walks in, his hands shaking as he takes a whiff of the rooms smell. He places his cleaning supplies down and puts on a pair of rubber gloves. What he said next makes my face burn bright red.

"I gave a blowjob to someone who's room is this bad..? Goddamn it, brat." He mumbles picking up a sock from practice that was a week ago. His nose scrunches up as his pupils shrinking. He gets a pair of pliers and holds the sock with them, putting it in a plastic bag. I awkwardly walk in but Levi ends up throwing windex at me, telling me to stay away from him before he pounds me. I lift both hands up, backing into the hallway as Levi picks up the dirty clothes that aline my floors. The bag fills up and he ends up opening another, dumping my entire hamper into it. Levi then throws the filled up trash bags to me telling me to throw it into the laundry room and do my fucking job. I race down and start to fill up the washing machines with my sin, as Levi calls it, and start feeling very embarrassed. After I click the on button, I run back up the stairs to see Levi hopping on my bed, putting the covers back in their place. He then smells my blankets gags, throwing them off, cursing heavily. "One job, Jaeger! It's to keep your damn room clean!" He says, throwing the sheets at me to put in the wash. I dash down the stairs again and put it into the hamper, to only make my way back up the same stairwell, feeling tired. When I walk back in, Levi is completely under my bed, throwing things out, with only his butt and back legs hanging out from underneath. I turn away from his ass, feeling bright faced as I ask what I should do next. He points at the trashcan, his hand poking out from the front of the bed, under the frame that doesn't lean against the wall. Levi then slides it back underneath as he throws more crap out from my black hole where everything gets lost. Starting to dig into the trash, I place things into a trash bag, wearing a pair of rubber gloves. As I do this I hear the door open, my mother's eyes widen as she races over to me.

"Eren! Oh thank gods!" She pulls me into a hug and Levi slides out, sitting on his knees, his fists resting on his thighs. My mother stares at him and recognizes him from the basketball game and from T.V. when i'd force her to watch the games he was in with me. She turns to me then back at me. "Hello, uh, you must be Levi. Pleasure to finally meet you." My mom says smiling. "What are you two doing?" She asks, which Levi answers.

"Cleaning hell." He grumbles. My mother noticed the there is cleaning supplies everywhere and she turns to me shocked. I shrug my shoulders as Levi pulls the white bandana back over his mouth, looking very annoyed with me.

"Oh, I see." She mumbles. Then she quickly changes it to what happened last night, her face looking worried and upset with me. "Eren, why didn't you answer your cellphone? I called you every hour, me and your father both didn't sleep last night. Where were you?" She shouts, grabbing my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

"Levi's house. He let me stay the night because I didn't wanna see dad. I was honestly fine, Levi has a very nice house. He isn't one to do anything bad" I lie, trying to stay cool so she doesn't get hints that he gave me a blowjob. "I'm fine, mom." I add, her pulling me into a hug.

"You gave us an heart attack, honey." My mom breaths heavily as she holds me. "We almost called the cops. We didn't know where you were. Don't ever, _ever,_ do that to us again. Do you hear me?" She lectures, making my face burn red. Nodding, she forces me back into a hug. "Have you talked to Mikasa? I know she wants to tell you that she's sorry." Mom adds.

"No, I haven't." I mumble. Mom nods and tells me to do that soon, standing up. She mentions that she has to go to the pool hangout thing and tells me that she will ground me if I do that again. Then mom leaves, walking down the stairs. Levi looks at me then slides back under the bed with a loud sigh the echoes in my ears. I go back to digging through the trash as I see that it's now empty. A prideful smile fills my cheeks as I race down the stairs, throwing it into the giant trash cans outside, on the side of our house. Walking back in, I see Levi stuffing shit from underneath my bed into trash bags. Levi throws it at me, it hitting me in the face, telling me to throw it down stairs. Sighing, I return back outside to the side trash cans and throw it in there. After making two more trips down to the same place, I walk back into the room, looking tired as fuck.

"Don't give me that look, who's fault is this?" Levi snaps at me. I nod, folding the clothes into my drawer. Suddenly, I hear a beep from the washer below. I make my way back out, sighing very loudly, feeling tired and a bit stressed. A yawn escapes my mouth as I put the clothes in a hamper, returning to my bedroom. When I walk in, my eyes widen to see everything on the floor gone. He's now working on the top of surfaces, cleaning them off and organizing. Levi makes his way over to me, grabbing the clean sheets for my bed and placing it onto the furniture. A smile prints onto my face as Levi hops down, nodding at his work.

"Make it dirty again, i'll chop off your dick next time."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, so short chapter, new one will come out later today.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing them and it helps me see what you guys want from me and like in the story. So keep it up.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**

"I'd like you to explain everything." My father lectures, staring down at me as I sit on the couch. My mother twirls her fingers around each other as she stands awkwardly by the wall. Her eyes go to me knowing that I have no intention on telling my father I am gay. My father's circled glasses willow down on me as my hands rest on my thighs, becoming a fist. "Why weren't you answering your phone?" He snaps, putting his hands on my waist.

"It was turned off." I mumble, trying not to scream in his face. My father notices my attitude and I watch as his eyes darken towards me. We're silent, the room breezes with a sense of awkwardness as the only thing I hear is the sound of my own breath and heart beat.

"Why was it turned off when you know I was coming to get you?" He shouts. "I told you that I was taking you home for hurting Mikasa and you, all the sudden, was gone! I got home freaking out and your mother said that you told her that you weren't coming home! Both of us were going to call the police, Eren!" My father glares down at me and suddenly I feel myself lose it, standing up.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, wasn't my fault!" I stand up, staring him in the face. My father looks shocked, but wipes it away, holding his ground. His eyes are dark as he stares at me, I return the look with a reflection of pure anger, not backing down.

"You hurt her and it _is_ your fault." Dad replies, angrily. There is a thunder in my chest as my fists clench together, staying at my sides as I try to hold back from killing him. I want to run back to Levi, help him clean even if he becomes threatening. Levi would never treat me like this, Levi believes in me and that's why he is so hard on me. This feels different, like my father doesn't have any trust in me. Yes, I get in fights and used to get physical when people would piss me off, but I haven't all year. Why isn't he proud of me..?

"I wasn't mean!" I snap back. "I told her my feelings and that's all! It's not my fault that I don't love her in that way!" My heart becomes heavier on my chest as Mikasa stands at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the two of us. She looks like her normal self, like nothing on that bus happened.

"Dad, stop yelling at Eren." She mumbles. "He did nothing wrong, I over reacted. He was very kind when he rejected me. I was just upset." Mikasa walks over and stands between us, staring up at my father. "Eren if your real son, stop treating him less than me. I'm thankful that you're kind to me, but imagine how Eren feels towards you. He told mom where he was, he said at Levi's house and he was there. Levi and him even cleaned his room, it's spotless. Eren has matured this year, you should be proud yet you blame him for something you weren't even there for." She continues, saying everything calmly. "How can Eren feel loved, when all you do is look down on him." And with that, she grabs my arm and drags me upstairs, her scarf falling behind her. I stare at Mikasa with a sense of pride, she's done so much for me even when i'm an ass to her and everyone else.

She's so kind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

My pencil taps against the desk I sit at as my teacher lectures something about numbers that I seem to be straying away from. What happened with me and Levi that weekend sticks in my brain as I find my face flushed with color. Even if he was harsh to me during that time, it was a dream come true. The idea that he kissed me makes me smile randomly and I am not embarrassed to do so. The birds that sing outside have their song ringing in my heart, echoing in my ears. Love fills my eyes as I stare at the senior that sits in the front row, sitting with his arms crossed. A smile appears on my cheeks as I stare at her cold eyes that truly show his emotions. He reflects focus as he finds himself engages with the teacher's words. His face says he's not paying attention, but his eyes are with every word the teacher speaks.

"Mr. Ackerman, can you answ-"

"34." He interrupts, looking bored with the question The teacher looks shocked due to the fact that it's the hardest one on the bored, but she nods, saying he is indeed correct. Levi doesn't seem shocked and sighs, going back to staring at nothing. That's when a paper hits me in the face, no wait… a spit bomb. My eyes throw away the scent of love and turns to anger as I turn to the direction it was spat at. Jean grins at me with his stupid horse face, making my pupils shrink with anger.

"What the fuck was that?" I scowl, the teacher not hearing whats going on. Jean shrugs, turning back to the board with a nasty smile, causing me to ball my hands into a fist. I dig into my bag and pull out a piece of paper, balling it up and throwing it at his face. Jean jumps up, glaring at me. I stand up also, the teacher turning around to see what's going on.

"Throw a spitball at me again." I grumble. "I dare you."

"Boys, sit down." The teacher snaps. Levi looks at the two of us with a bored expression, but mostly looks at me. I breath loudly as I stare at Jean with a sense of hate, but… I make my way back to my seat, holding back everything I have so I don't beat the shit outta him. Jean keeps his grin and places himself back on the seat, telling the teacher is is sorry for my behavior which makes me snap my pencil in two. She returns to teaching the class and my eyes move over to Levi, he is staring and me and what he does next shocks me, he nods, looking proud. My eyes grow as he turns back to the board, making me abandoned to the wonders of what happened there.

Suddenly, the bell rings. I hop from my seat and storm out, ignoring when the teacher calls my name. My feet left themselves up as I walk away from the scene that brings anger down my throat. I hear my name being called by Levi from behind me, but I keep walking. That's when he grabs my wrist and pushes me against the locker. My pupils shrink as I stare at the short man that holds me against the wall.

"Are you deaf?" Levi angrily shouts. "The teacher isn't mad at you, brat. She's yelling at Jean for the spit bomb. I reported seeing Jean spit at you and that's why you jumped up all angry. So calm the fuck down." He lectures, staring into my core. My eyebrows scrunch together as I continue to look at him weirdly, but I say nothing. "Brat, you did good in there. Jean is on our team and the last thing we need is a competition inside our group. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." I mumble. Levi makes a tsk noise that slaps from his lips.

"Don't call me that." He grumbles, walking off, leaving me against the locker. My eyes glue onto the floor as a sigh escapes my lips from anger and lack of understanding.

What did I do wrong?


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry for not posting yesterday and for how short this writing is. I am extremely sick. I feel like throwing up so writing has been an issue. I am also stressed due to all the assignments my teachers threw at me last minute. School will be out soon so let's hope I make it.**

 **I am also changing schools. The one I was at (I am at now) doesn't work. They stress their students to suicide. At least 70% of kids here wanna die and that's an issue. So I am changing schools next year.**

 **Anyway, sorry this is short as short can be. Enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-two:**

The ball slams against the floor as I feel wisdom wash over me. A sudden rush enters my blood, causing me to race for the round object I find myself obsessed with. Running, I take the ball from the other team, a grin wiping across my face. Levi stands ahead of me, staring at me with his dull blue eyes as I make my way towards him. Throwing the ball towards the senior, I watch as it enters through the net, landing on the floor. The winning shot.

"Good job, team!" The coach shouts, all of us looking proud. "With this pace we'll make it to the big games! Keep it up!" With that we all shout, all but Levi. Highfives go around, even Jean and I return the gesture. Making my way over to Levi, a smile appears on my face as I look at him. Nodding, he starts to walk off, making one of my eyebrows raise.

"Hey, Levi!" I shout, racing over to him. He continues walking, not turning around at my voice. Nerves go off in my head as grab onto his shoulder, trying to stop him in his tracks. Levi doesn't move, making me have to forcefully turn him around myself. His eyes are cold when they look at me, making the game not matter to me anymore. "What's going on?" I ask. Levi's mouth stays shut as the pupils in his eyes leaves my face. My heart becomes loud in my chest as panic fills my gut, making my organs move around uncomfortably. "Levi?" I shout, the panic reflecting in my eyes.

"Eren." He mumbles back.

"What… what did I do..? Are you okay? Mad at me or something?" I stutter, my word slipping out like waterfalls, soaking into the air. Ackerman sighs, looking at the wall next to us. He then turns to walk away, making my heart fall to my stomach, panic ringing in my ears. I call his name again, causing him to turn to me, opening is mouth to speak.

"What am I to you? Your hero… or your boyfriend?" And with that, he walks off, leaving me without words.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm no longer sick. Sorta. No, I lied, but I am stuck at school anyways. So you all know how I said I was moving schools? Yeah, my mom is changing her mind which means my chances of college are slim. This school packs so much on their students that there are suicide attempts at least 7 times a year. Now, we never had one work (in awhile) but that's still an issue.**

 **With me being gay, having a past I won't speak of, and dyslexia/learning disorders... I can't stay at this school. I thought my mom would get that, but she is backing out. So I was very pissed last night and sick.**

 **Your reviews help me a lot. You all have something nice to say and seem to actually give a shit. I am not stressed because of this writing, this writing is the thing waking me up (and other reasons like my boyfriend Dan.) You just have to understand that if I don't post a chapter, that means I am stressed or busy.**

 **I love posting a ton and seeing your guys reactions. Don't get me wrong! It's just I am almost 17 and so high school is taking my free time from me.**

 **Anyways, sorry and enjoy this chapter. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-three:**

My fan spins above me as my mind seems to wander lost, without a clue on what to do. Confusion enters my young brain as I try to make a big decision. The blades spin and wobble, causing cool air to enter the room and fill into the oxygen. My eyes lay there, half shut, not being able to find themselves wide again due to stress. My heart is telling me one thing, then my brain another, both screaming at each other with a screeching sound that sticks in my head. A sigh escapes my lips, making my eyes close fully.

" _What am I to you…. your hero or your boyfriend?"_

That one question as put me in a depressed, moping state. As much as I want to jump onto him him and say boyfriend, kissing his face… he's famous and it could ruin everything he has. If people found out, the hate he'd get, he might lose his 20,000 dollar scholarship, his career. Might tumble. All these things have kept me from making any more moves on him since that night, but that night is one I can't seem to forget. I got a feeling I never felt before. When he touched me, I got tingly, it was like a shark above him that sunk into my skin. I wanna hold that feeling forever, but I can't be selfish. Levi is bisexual, he can date a girl. He dated Petra, so why can't he find a new girlfriend?

The thought of him being with another person causes my eyes to fill up with tears. I want to be the only one in his life, I want to be his everything like he is mine. The issue is, saying that makes me feel so selfish and gross. I am only fifteen and here I am, saying I found true love. Then he's almost eighteen, not to mention gay. We're both boys, how can we ever be accepted?

Levi hasn't texted me all weekend. It's an ongoing cycle that's driving me into insanity. I want his lips against mine, his cold eyes staring into me, his deep voice entering my ears. His hands are so dry from all the cleaning and work he does, i'd like to take some of that from him. My soft hands haven't had an ounce of stress my entire life. It's always been me getting away with things and me getting what I want... I never had to make big decisions.

Maybe if I call him, or ask him to meet up somewhere. He's most likely waiting for me because it is my job. It's my time to make the choice and he is waiting for my answer. Levi isn't going to reach out for me, I have to. He's helped me over and over again, now it's time to help myself and figure things out for myself. Levi, he's more than a hero, but am I willing to take everything he has for my selfish reasons?

My mind pounders as I roll up on my bed, the question torturing me. My eyes become soggy as I reach for my phone, unlocking the device. My fingers tap to my messages and click Levi's name, entering the words we exchange. I shake as I tap the words into my phone, trying to get my head thinking straight. Sending it, I feel my heart cause a storm inside, thunder rumbling in my chest. That's when he replies with, _where should we meet up?_ I continue to get goosebumps as I answer with the park we practiced at once. I tell him the time and I place my device down, breathing heavily.

I still haven't decided yet, but I know I want him. So I will tell him that I love him, but I'll explain my reasoning to backing myself away. I'll tell him how much I wanna kiss him, but how I can't so you can stay the man you're meant to be. How I am sacrificing my own wishes to see you grow into the future you deserve.

Levi I love you, but I do not wish to hurt you. You're my lover, but for now… that is all.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back with the nest chapter. It's short, but so are all of mine. I wanna know what you guys have to say about this chapter because it's an important one.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-four:**

The breeze enters my hair and flows out of it, causing my strands to dance in the wind. Levi looks at me as I tell him to follow me, us entering the forest that surrounds the park we practiced at for the first time alone together. Levi hops over branches, being too short to step over them without tripping, making me blush from how cute he looks. His shirt is opened at the top, showing his intense collarbones, making more color enter my cheeks. He wears a black coat that stops at his thighs, his scarf wrapping around his neck, falling behind him. We stop, staring at each other in the eyes as we tend to do when we're alone. Strands of his black hair fall in front of his face, his middle part moving a little to the side. The fact that he can pull off a middle part tells you how attractive he really is. Someone I shouldn't have a chance with.

"Levi.." I mumble finally, after I stop checking him out. "I need to tell you my feelings." Continuing, Levi raises an eyebrow at me, waiting for what I have to say. I take a deep breath and start to tell him my thoughts, feeling flustered. "Levi, I love you… a lot. You're driving me insane because I have to hold myself away from you even if I just want to be yours. I just can't be selfish.."

"Selfish?" Levi questions, staring at me with no emotions.

"Y-yeah… selfish. Levi, you have a whole future, you have a scholarship, you are famous… by being with me, you could lose all that. I… I want what's best for you and the drama and pain i'll cause isn't that. I love you… I don't like the idea of you being with anyone but me… I want you, but I can't." My voice cracks as I try to hold down tears. "You're bisexual, date girls Levi. For your own good. I am not going to be the one that takes all you have away. I am sorry.." I finish. Levi stares at me saying nothing, making me feel shitty. Staring into his eyes, you can see his heart shattering, his world falling down in front of him. My eyes grow as my hands reach out, half way, for him. A shit expression entered my face as I realize that he too loves me with all his heart. What makes it worse, his eyes start becoming glossy. "No, uh, Levi! I'm s-sorry! I was just.. trying to think what's best for you! You can pipe in! D-don't cry!"" I freak out trying to stop him from breaking my soul apart, but a single tear that falls off his face does the trick. I feel my chest ache as he glares at me angrily, tears hopping around his cheeks, falling off his chin.

"Damn you, brat." Levi snaps, grinding his teeth together. "Are you that stupid?" His eyebrows scrunch together as he storms over to me, causing me to panic. Then he kicks me in the shins, knocking me over from him being so strong. I lay on the ground, shocked, but I look up to see him standing over me, him still crying. "You're going insane?" He shouts. "You're losing your mind, huh? Well try being me! You retarded brat, you know nothing!" His lip quivers as he continues to glare at me. "I've been alone my entire life, my mom dying on me after being a fucking prostitute! Did I have a father? Ha, who would know that with all the people that payed to have sex with her! My brother then found me and raised me to be strong, then abandoned me! Ever since… ever since I have been alone to keep care of myself! Maybe I wanna break and to actually feel loved and to be loved back? What's best for me…. That's you! So stop being a spoiled brat and let me be yours!" Levi finishes, leaving me shocked. My eyes lock onto him as my breaths become heavy, realizing that I am not being selfish by being his. A sudden feeling dwells up inside of me as I sit up, still looking at him. My fingers grip onto his scarf, pulling him down to my face, kissing his soft lips. Our eyes shut, taking each other in as we hold onto each other, finally feeling the love we wanted.

Finally becoming boyfriends.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it's late. I finally went ice skating. Bruised my hip, but it was worth it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-five:**

Levi's lips become heavier on mine as our hands reach across each other, feeling a sense of power flowing in the air around us. Heat flies into my cheeks as I grab his hip bones, my testosterone levels going high on the chart. His fingers move up my back as he continues kissing me, when we let go, I see drool falling from his mouth. I lift my hand up and wipe is up, looking at him with heavy breaths.

"Eren," Levi mumbles. "Stay over at my house tonight." He demands. My eyes grow, but I see myself nodding in agreement. I place myself on his shoulders, breathing in his scent of flowers and green tea that seem to leak into my nose. It makes me feel calm as I hold him in my arms, staring into his dull blue eyes. We both make our way back off the ground, our hands holding onto each other, feeling content.

Is this what love feels like?

…..

Thunder roars in my chest as the scent of Levi's house willows into my nose, bringing my lungs to extend happily. Ackerman sits cross legged, reading an old looking book, leaving me to awkwardly sit here while he does this. A scraping noise appears in my ears as he turns the page, staring into the new words that are placed in front of him. My eyes seem to be locked on the fists that I have resting on each one of my thighs, making an awkward smile. My eye twitches as I feel myself want to jump and lay all over Levi. The issue is that I can't just do that suddenly, the mood has to be right... and what if he doesn't want to kiss me?

"Eren, if you have to shit, go shit." He mutters, turning another page to his old fashioned book. My eyes pop up, looking at him strangely as I explain that I do not need to poop. Levi sighs and continues reading like I am not even here. I find myself standing up in return and walking upstairs, like the place is mine. I enter a room and I see a piano placed inside, with bookshelves around the thing. My feet lift themselves up as I tap one of the keys to hear it make a sound to my touch. My head spins around slowly as I stare at the layers of books that wrap around me. Suddenly, my eyes rest on an area where no books seem to be placed, but instead a door takes its place. There is a key left in the lock, making me curious and wanting to enter the newly found room.

Skipping, I make my way over to the mysterious opening and turn the lock, hearing it click. My head peeks inside as I see the room is pitch black. My eyes scan for a lightswitch, that's when see a candle flickering from inside. Tilting my head, I slowly scrape my socks against the wooden floor as I walk over to the light source. I place my hands on the handle of the candle, lifting the wax object and its frame between my fingers. My arm raises, holding it high in the air, trying to see with it. No luck is given to me, this leads me to search for a light switch with the dim light I have been gifted.

That's when I slam into a desk, hearing things rumble as they almost tumble to the floor. My eyes widen, hoping I didn't make a mess due to my partner being extremely OCD and the fact that I may or may not be allowed inside here.

I see a lamp sitting on the desk I rammed into, making me reach out for it and flickering on the switch. It registers and turns on with a dim glow, one that lights up the room. My eyes grow to see that there is a single desk with a bunch of chests surrounding the sides of the room. On the desk lays papers and pens, all scattered and disorganized… something Levi would hate. When I look inside the chests, I see awards, hundreds of them. They glow gold as the light reflects off their clean surface. Behind the desk lays a window that is sewn shut, making me tiptoe over to the thing, pushing it open with all my force. When I do, I see a cherry blossom tree reaching out for me in a ghostly way. The moon shines above me, causing the room to light up with the moonlight. Then, out of nowhere, the lamp shuts off. This causes em to whip around, seeing nothing behind me, but my own shadow casted from the moon's glow that enters inside. Then I see what are on the papers, they're filled with writing, ink scattering into words. Over hundreds of papers numbered and spilled with words, making some kind of story. I lift one up, reading the sweet writing that is leaked with Levi's handwriting. My eyes hop around the thin wooden sheet as I read his words.

" _Remember me..._

 _No, time does not erase.._

 _I still hear you whispering in my mind._

 _I've become what you can't embrace._

 _Our memory will become our lullaby."_

 **(Song is by Alan Walker- Sing me to sleep)**

I feel my heart sink as I read the words that lay on this simple piece of paper. More words lay across the sheet as scribbles make their way along the blank pages. I read more, sinking into every word.

" _A ghost with no cry._

 _Willowing in his own defeat of life._

 _He suddenly realizes his own death._

 _Becoming nothing with a breath._

 _With his empty dying screams.._

 _He is ignored into the life of dreams._

 _Becoming nothing in the mist of air.._

 _No one seems to have an ounce of care._

 _Leaving the spirit alone as he slowly dies._

 _Slowly becoming nothing without cries._

 **(My own poem)**

They're all so lonely. Each word placed onto this piece of paper and many more, they're all sad.. Emotional. Something you'd never see in Levi unless you were close, making me love him more. Knowing the sides he hides below, it makes me want him more. I want him in my arms and I am no longer going to hide my love towards him. When we're alone, I am going to show every part of my heart to him.

Because I want him forever in my life. So our memory can be an ongoing lullaby. Forever sang, floating into the thin air of the world. Opening eyes to the light that cannot be suffocated due to something called love.

Levi and I will be together forever, I love him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, before we start this, warnings are needed. There is sexual stuff in here (pretty much the entire chapter) If you are sensitive to this stuff, then skip this one. There is not actual sex in this one or anything happening yet, but it leads to the next chapter where something _will_ happen. **

**I'm only warning you because last time some bitch got mad at me for whatever reason. I mean, you guys came onto an M rated fanfic... what do you honestly expect?**

 **They just insulted me for having a sex scene, weird, but that's what they did. So I am placing warnings now so we can avoid that cause I can tell you this, if my story gets insulted, I most likely will delete it. I just won't have any motivation to continue it. So that's why I said keep the reviews kind.**

 **Anyways, if you don't mind sexual stuff or came here for that, enjoy this chapter and the next. Bye. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-six:**

My feet hit the flat wooden slats as I make my way down the stairs, feeling very heavy in my heart. My eyes find themselves glued to the man I love as he continues to find himself locked into his book. Levi brings a hand back, rubbing his under shave, yawning. This makes my cheeks flutter with color as I stand behind him, opening my mouth to speak.

"Levi, will you come sleep with me?" Asking this, I feel my hairs stand up straight, feeling nervous and flustered. Levi turns his head to me, then at the clock. It's early for him, but he sighs anyways and nods, placing his book down. A sudden flicker of happiness fills into my lungs as they rise and fall, helping me breath when it seems hard.

We skip up the stairs, finding my heart all jittery from the joy that leaks into my soul. When we enter his room, I get a sudden feeling in my chest as I stare at the bed that is perfectly made. This sudden rush of heat makes my heart pound, slamming against my ribcage. My shoulders move up and down as my breaths increase. My teeth clamp onto my bottom lip as my hands ball up into a fist. Levi turns to me, raising an eyebrow, looking a bit off.

"What's the matter, brat?" He snaps, continuing to place his eyes on me. I don't reply, the thoughts in my head only growing as my teenage mind finds itself in the gutter. "Brat, are you listening to me?" He raises his tone as I continue to say nothing. Then, out of nowhere, I rush over to him. My hands gripping onto his shoulder as I pin him to the bed, hovering over the man. Levi looks shocked as he twists his arms trying to get out from under me. "H-hey! What the fuck are you doing? Explain yourself, you _brat!"_ Levi squirms, making me bend over to kiss him, suddenly letting him get the hint on what's happening. He mumbles hateful words between our kiss, that leaks out into the air, being ignored. My fingers grip onto him as my lips rub against his, making my cheeks take some of the warmth from his body. At first I worry that he's not into it, until his hands reach out, moving up my shirt, him returning the kiss. This fact brings more ideas into my head, slipping into my hormonal brain. I feel something twitch below as more thoughts grow, my actions becoming more heavy. "Kill yourself.." Levi mutters as my lips moves to his neck, my teeth piercing into his skin, causing his breaths to grow rapid. I find myself nibbling his ear as the room becomes hot, warming my body up, testosterone rushing in my veins. Levi tries pushing me off, demanding that he isn't a bottom and to me to fuck off, but with the way I have him pinned down, there's no stopping the outcome that's about to come.

My lips trail down his neck, leaving marks to imply this fact into his skin. I feel the love organ thumping against my ribcage as more soaks into his skin. The beating goes lower as I feel myself extremely turned on from pinning Ackerman down, him unable to resist me. His sharp breaths growing, taking a turn as his knee rubs against my area, making a whimper escape my throat suddenly and out of nowhere. Levi makes a tsk noise once more as I find him making fun of me as he always finds himself doing.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners, brat?" He shouts, squirming angrily. "You call this bed? When you said sleep with me I thought you meant _sleep!_ " I ignore him, biting onto his collarbone, feeling a rush of excitement fill my gut. My tongue touches his skin, making the senior twitch from the contact. His reactions only grow my urge as I go lower, sliding myself under his shirt. I peek at him through his v-neck, seeing him all red faced and angry. "Fuck you." He snaps, not realizing that's exactly what I want.

With a grin wiping across my face, I lower my lips and wrap my tongue around his nipple slowly, causing Levi to arch his back, unwillingly. He curses at me more, slamming his fist against my head as his anger rises, but that's not the only thing that does that. Suddenly I see Levi become flustered, growing angry, but also extremely turned on. A war slips through his brain as he argues internally on what he wants. When he decides, I continue what I was doing before, him no longer trying to stop me, but only curse me out.

"Go to hell." He angrily snaps, trying to keep his pleasure down into his throat. Feeling off, he continues to say things to me. "You're making me dirty again! Are all teenagers these days driven mad from thirst!" Levi groans, continuing to hide his enjoyment. His pride is too strong for him to allow himself to fully enjoy it.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask, removing myself from under his shirt. Levi doesn't reply and stares at me with a glare, as usual. Heat forms around the skin that lies on my cheeks as I stare at his expression that lies on his face, only making me want him more. His blush glows as he lays there, his eyes half shut as his chest moves up and down at a rapid pace.

"Enjoy this while it lasts, I am in no way a bottom." He groans, placing his knee against my crotch, rubbing it with the tip of his limb. "There is no way in hell I am letting you shove anything inside me." Levi snaps, causing me to realize the bump inside his pants. My expression becomes hopeless as my face glows, my eyes watering in a good way. Then, out of nowhere, I find myself flipped and pinned against the bed. My eyes become wide as I stare at the man who is now on top. "There." He agrees with the way things are, continuing his sentence. "Now, If this is what you want, then this is what you'll get. Knowing that you're a virgin, you'd only end up ripping me apart. We have games and we need to stay on top, you're not going to damage our best player only because you're horny." He states. "I am not a virgin, nor am I submissive. It's just how you play that decides whether or not you make it out alive." A grin forms on his face, making me gulp, but finding myself completely over heated. My eyebrow raises as he hops off me, walking over to his dresser. Sitting up, I stare at him weirdly. Watching, I see him pull something shiny from his dresser, walking back over to me with it behind his back. He shoves his foot on my chest, pushing me back down against the bed with a gasp. Then I see what damages from his hands, handcuffs.

"W-what is that?" I shriek, staring at him with panic in my eyes. He returns on top of me, grabbing on of my wrists and cuffing me suddenly. He wraps the over end around the bed frame, then placing my other arm between the lock as I am tied to the bed. "Why… why am I handcuffed to the bed?" I ask, looking up at him.

"So you won't try and shove your tick tack into my ass again. Now you're stuck being the bottom, unless you don't want me and it's too soon." Levi says, lifting up the silver key. "Your choice, I can easily uncuff you, but you're the one that made the moves. I'd be confused on why you would back down, suddenly. Then again, I understand, I don't have mercy for horny teenagers with ideas flowing inside their thick skulls. I just have one question for you…" He pauses, then continues.

"Did you shower?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning, this chapter is only sexual stuff. Next chapter is back to the sweet stuff.**

 **Anyways, bye. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-seven:**

My chest raises quickly as Levi overpowers me, keeping me pinned down with his weight and the handcuffs he's placed on me. He stares down at me with a cold expression as he leans down, making out with me, bringing his hand down to my waist. His fingers hold on tight as our lips rub against each other, both of our eyes shut. My shirt hangs off the side of the bed as Levi slowly rips his off, exposing his six pack that causes me to burn bright red in the cheeks. His body is ripped, each muscle show itself with each move Levi makes. When he leans down, touching my lips with his, I arch my back, touching our chests together, due to my arms being held back by the cuffs. His lips are a soft fluttery feeling as my arms press themselves against the sides of his head, feeling my heart pound. He moves from my lips and trails down to my chest, sucking, which causes a moan to leave my lips. Levi continues to rub his leg against my growth, only wanting him more, feeling the vibrations rush to my skull. The feeling stops in my chest as more sounds escapes my lips, finding myself desperate for him.

"You're filthy." He snaps, scratching my arms with his nails. " _This is just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline. You don't need to be educated by words, you need training."_ Levi finishes, staring at me with a blank expression wiped across his face. Most would be scared in this situation.. I found myself calmed, but also turned on by his words. "Eren," he pauses, continuing to look at me with those cold eyes. "I'm going to be your teacher, your captain. You really want to be good at basketball, then let me show you what I know." Levi finishes, making my breaths heavier. My head moves up and down in a nod, I find myself lost in his words, desperately wanting him.

That's when he grips onto my crotch with his hands, making my back arch as I whimper from the pleasure. He holds tightly, staring at me dead in the eyes like some wolf staring at his prey, but inside his eyes are also love… making my heart skip a beat as his fingers trail to the buttons on my pants. He lifts up one, opening my fly as he slides his hands into my jeans, rubbing me below. More cries escape from my throat as I hear the chains on the handcuffs rattle, me moving my hands desperately.

Levi then completely rips off my pants in one blow, leaving me in my underwear. My growth that lives below shows through my pants as it tries to break free from the fabric. He sits up and i watch as he unbuckles his own belt, staring at me with a cold expression. Levi throws the item to the floor, his pants moving down a bit from the lack of support. He then slides higher up near my face, saying these simple words.

"Unbutton me." I stare at him confused, but then it leaks in my head, causing me to act. In return, I place my teeth onto the clothing and remove the button from it's hold, pulling down the zipper with my mouth. When I see Levi's cotch alive, I find myself kissing it, making him twitch throughout his body. I then lift my legs and slowly struggle to remove his pants with my feet, my socks still holding onto my body. Finally, the piece of fabric is removed, falling to the the floor. That's when I grab the top of his boxer briefs with my teeth and expose his pride that willows inside. My eyes widen at the size of it, realizing that's going inside me. Now I understand where most of his hieght went, gods have mercy on my hips.

"C-can I..?" I stumble, my face glowing bright red. That's when Levi grips me by the hair and throws me on himself, my mouth taking it full on. My eyes water, but I continue, sliding my tongue around him like he did to me. I find myself scraping my teeth against him softly, making Levi's breaths grow, telling me that I am doing it correctly just by his reaction. He then throws me off, shoving my head against the bed. He slides back down over to my pride and throws off my last pair of clothing besides my socks, my growth standing up tall. Levi then takes two fingers and tells me to open my mouth. I do as I am told and find the two small limbs inside my mouth, him telling to suck. My tongue twirls around his fingers, sucking on it like I was told, until he rips it from my lips. He then looks at me with a questionable expression, but then slams the two things into me, making me gasp from the connection. He moves around inside as he searches for the sweet spot each man has inside. When Levi finds it, he see's me whimper and twist, feeling it become triggered by the touch. An overwhelming feeling stretches throughout my body, making more of my voice become a moan, unable to hold back. He then nods, removing his fingers from inside me, moving me in the correct position. My legs rest on his shoulders as I realize it's time. Closing my eyes, I slowly feel Levi enter my body, making my eyes pop. He moves back and forth, pounding into my body slowly, trying not to hurt me. It seems that he knows what he is doing when it comes to homosexual sex, each thrust is a powerful feeling that I find myself moaning for.

"L-levi.." I gasp as he continues to push himself inside me, him moaning a little also. His face glows brightly as he too is feeling the same thing, slowly slamming an organism into my throat, causing my voice to leak out in return. My mouth is wide open as I cry from the feeling that crawls up my spine, being pressed into my body. I feel something wet fill up inside making happiness soak into my pores. Then, the excitement leads me to release onto myself. My trail up to him as he stops moving, pulling himself out of me, saying three single words.

"I love you."


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sick, like... I can't move. I am forced to go to school anyways and goddamn.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this. I am in pain so my writing right now is just bad.. sorry. Just yeah, bye. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-eight:**

My eyes are wide as I find myself in a baze. The teacher pokes the chalk board, writing being left behind with each touch as I sit there. She's given us all a rock that is placed in front of me, it's kinda a crystal, she told me way back, people used this to make walls. It's called a _tai tan_ crystal. It's very pretty looking, but something about it bothers me, I am not sure what though.

"Now now!" Mrs. Hanji shouts, looking at us with her crazy eyes. "Feel it and describe what you see and all that. It's important to touch everything, it'll help you grow and feel a connection." She laughs, making everyone stare at each other weirdly. My eyes scan the rock as I try to stay focus and ignore the fact that Levi is stuck wearing a turtleneck, because of my actions.

My fingers stretch across the crystal as I find my mind wondering off. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two hands slam against my desk, making me jump ten feet into the air. The crazy science teacher stares at me with her normal insane smile as she asks me what I like about it. I have no answer due to the heart failure that corrupted me at that moment. One of her eyebrows raises, telling me to hurry up with an answer.

"Uh… it's a nice color.." I stutter as everyone chuckles around me.

"Ah, yes… this is my favorite one. The Tai Tan Crystal…" She laughs again walking away from me, leaving my heart pounding with my nerves exploding. "Eren, i'd love to talk after class… this isn't a suggestion." Mrs. Hanji turns to me with a psycho smile. "See you after the bell, Mr. Jaeger."

….

The bell screams into my ears as I find myself breathing heavily, wondering what I did. The worksheet in front of me is completely finished so I don't see why'd she want me after class. Maybe it was that I was almost late? I ran into the class breathing heavily, maybe she got annoyed by that? I just don't see why'd she need to talk to me about that, it's not like I am late to her class everyday. This was the first time all year that I got close to it.

Sighing, I stand up, pushing myself over to her desk as she cleans her glasses. Her eyes are a crisp brown and actually very pretty without her goggle like glasses blocking them. Her brow bangs hang in a mess across her face, it being pulled up in a messy pony tail. I watch as her eyes trail up to me, squinting due to her glasses being off.

"I assume you're Eren, eh?" Mrs. Hanji asks, with a grin. My head bobbles up and down in reply, making her yawn, throwing a wheelie chair my way, hinting me to sit in it. "Don't worry about your next class, I sent an email." She assures, pulling out a protein bar, still grinning. "Do you know why I asked to talk to you, Mr. Jaeger?" Mrs. Hanji asks.

"No, Ma'am." I reply, looking at her as she shoves her glasses back onto her face. The teacher sighs loudly, leaning back in her seat, taking a big bite of the food.

"I saw in the gym that there was some writing on the wall saying things about you." She pauses, looking up at me. "I painted over it with my own money, but I was worried. Are people giving you a hard time? Bullying you? Anything in that area?"

"No, not that I know of. What did it say?" I ask, feeling curious. Mrs. Hanji pauses and closes her eyes, looking upset by whatever it had on that wall. She sighs and finally spits it out.

"Eren Jaeger is a cock sucking faggot." Her eyes look sad as she opens them. "It's gross, kids are so hateful. Trust me, Eren…. I know how hateful and gross kids can be. I am not very popular, nor will I ever be, but still… I can't let a kid of mine be put into that situation. You're a good student, always doing what you are told, _even if_ you have a raging attitude. Then again, I refused to do anything besides science, I was crazy obsessed and still am. I guess that's you and basketball. You're amazing at that, so stick with it." Mrs. Hanji throws the rapper away, yawning again from lack of sleep. "You can leave now, but I wanted to make sure you're okay. You seemed dazed during class, you can talk to me anytime. Trust me, I know what it's like to be the outcast. Not surprising, eh?" She pauses and stares at me in the eyes, handing me a small sample of the Tai Tan Crystal, a sad look forming in her eyes. She opens her mouth and speaks, saying something that makes my brain feel weird.

"Eren, always be yourself…. _For me."_


	29. Chapter 29

**So the power went out in our school after the damn lights flickered on and off for about 15 minutes. Then they shut off while I was in the bathroom and I was like, fuck me. THEN, the dire alarms went off and I had to get out by myself without knowing where my class is.**

 **My science teacher ran into me and was like just chill with me (He likes me, but does tough love on me so I have a like/hate for him) He's known me since like, 2nd grade.**

 **Anyways, so I stayed with him and my friend Amber who was in the all gender bathroom with me and then he helped us find our class. My phone and computer was in the building and so I was not happy at all.**

 **Now the lights are flickering and I have a headache. Fantastic.**

 **Anyways, don't shoot me for this chapter. :) Byee ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-nine:**

"Eren." A soft voice echoes in my ears as I find myself lost in my own world, spinning throughout my mind. The voice returns once more, trying to wake me from my slumber as I lay on the warm sheets of my bed. "Eren." It speaks, spinning into my head with a louder roar, causing my eyes to flutter open. My pupils trail over to my mother who stares at me with great concern, looking pale and not rested. I look up at her weirdly and when I move my body, a jabbing pain stretches across my thigh, making a gasp reach up from my throat. "Eren, no… lay back down." My mother whispers, helping me notice that I am placed inside a hospital. My eyelids rise as my pupils shrink, leaving me confused and with no memory of what led me to be here.

"What happened..?" I mumble, staring around to see me hooked up to something, putting some kinda drug into my veins. My mother sighs and gives me a painful smile, looking very unsettled. I continue to look at her, demanding an answer… she gives me one and it's one i'd rather not hear.

"You and Levi were driving home from a game… and this drunk driver hit your car. Levi is alive, but he hasn't woken up." My mother speaks quietly and slowly, letting the words soak into my pores. I feel the color leave my cheeks as my world seems to collapse in front of me, slipping from my fingertips.

"He… how bad are his injuries..?" I whimper, holding the urge to cry. My mother sighs and stands up, pulling up a wheelchair towards me. My mother holds my arms as she helps me place myself in it, my broken leg aching with pain. As she lifts me up, I see a mirror ahead of me in the bathroom. My face is bruised and cut, a black eye mixing with a purplish glow. My mother frowns and places me in the seat, rolling me out of my room, taking the drugs with me by the wheels. My eyes trail each room as people cough or lay there asleep, feeling anxiety spike up inside me. "Who was the man that hit us?" I ask quietly.

"He's dead." Mom answers. "He went through the windshield and fell off the cliff you were on. His car tumbled also, yours almost did, but since you two were passed out, it didn't move. If you boys tried getting out, you would of fallen." She states, her lip trembling. "Levi is going to be fine, dear. He only bumped his head and broke his ankle and two ribs. I mean, it's bad, but the doctors say he'll wake up soon. He just hit his head too hard against the steering wheel."

"At least that was the last basketball game…" I mumble. "We won right?"

"That's not what you should be worrying about right now, Eren. But yes, your team won the championship." Mom answers, smiling. "We're very proud, Eren." She mumbles, her eyes watering. I look straight ahead, watching as mom turns into a room, a room where Levi lays. His body is still as his chest moves up and down slowly, but wincing with each breath. He has bandages wrapping around his head, his face covered in scratches. His ankle rests on a pillow, sticking out from underneath the blankets. I stare at the heart beat monitor to see it not on red, he's alright…. Thank gods.

"He's okay.." I mumble, my mom's heart breaking as she nods in agreement. "I want to stay in here with him, we're too far away." I say, sounding like a little kid due to my head injuries. My mom pulls me closer to him, so I can see his face up close. He has a cut that bruised on his right cheek, black eye on his left side, a cut that stretches down his bottom lip, and his left cheek is all bruised.. All the way down. The rest of his head, his forehead, is covered in bandages, mom told me his head broke open. 18 stitches is what she told me, something that makes my stomach drop. Last time I checked, everything was okay. Now I remember nothing that happened after the game, or even during the game.

"I'll leave you too alone, since I know that's what you want." She says quietly, walking away from the room, sitting outside across from us on the bench, closing the door before she does this. My eyes turn to the man lying on the white sheets ahead of me. My hand slips into his as I find my head resting on his chest, hear his steady heartbeat, bringing me comfort.

We're going to be fine...


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, sorry for the lack of posting. I ended up getting beat up at school and my ankle is fucked up. I'll be fine, but I wasn't able to write.**

 **I am going on a date with Dan so that's okay, but yeah.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty:**

"Alright Mr. Jaeger, I think you should head back to your room now." The nurse says, putting a hand on my shoulder as I continue to rest on Levi, keeping my head on his chest to make sure he is still with me. I shake my head and close my eyes, hearing his organ beat against his ribs, not listening to the nurse.

It's been three days, I have slept in this room, ate in this room, not once have I exited it. I only leave Levi's side to go the bathroom, but that too is inside his room. My mom went into my room to find me not there, then raced in here to see me in the same place she left me in. I ended up telling her that me and Levi were one and she said she figured. This fact made her regularly check on Levi also, talking to the doctors on his health.

Levi hasn't awoken, he lays there in a deep sleep, his breaths shaky due to the broken ribs. I make sure to not lay on the side he is hurting in and keep my head against his chest, just to make sure he is still beating inside. I remember during these three days, I thought his heart stopped because I couldn't hear it and I started screaming. The doctors ended up telling me I was just on the wrong side, but that heart failure I had will never be forgotten.

They try to remove me from his presence, but I end up just screaming or getting upset, so they leave me be, keeping me with the man I love. They know if they try to peel me away from him that i'll end up freaking out, they need me to heal and remain calm, so they piss off.

It's like my mind goes into a panic if I am not checking his heartbeat for myself, like I don't trust the machine. I want my own ears to hear the loud thumps that produce from his ribcage, not the beeps that rest from the heart monitor. I love him so much, that if I leave him for even a second to pee, I get worried that i'll come back and there will be a flat line across the screen and I won't hear the beats from his heavy chest.

I started to regain my memory and my maturity. The doctors told me I was acting younger because my brain was rumbled from banging my head against the dashboard, that it was taking a break or something... to heal. And that my memory is lost because it would take a lot for my brain to think it up. Now that's it's healing, bits of the memory pop up randomly.

(Time flip)

The car rumbles up and down, Levi at the wheel. Pride fills his eyes as I ramble about the game and repeat what happened, feeling proud of myself. The dark sky brings the moonlight into my soft skin as I sit there, taking in the scene laid out in front of me. That's when bright lights appear from the corner of my eye, causing my pupils to move towards Levi. My eyelids rise when I see two headlights approaching us from the side at a rapid pace. The two horrible glowing eyes race towards us, causing my mouth to open wide, screaming these simple words.

"Levi, look out!" Then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one:**

"Alright, Mr. Jaeger." My doctors speaks, doing his daily check up on me to see if I am healing correctly. He feels my broken leg, making me wince in pain as I sit on the couch that sits in Levi's hospital room. The doctor's fingers press onto my muscle, causing me to suck in air due to the pain. "It seems to be doing well, better than it was at least." He pauses and continues. "When are you returning to your room?"

"Not until he wakes up." I reply, staring at him in the eyes to show how serious I am. Dr. Erwin stares at me and nods, unsure on what to make of this. His blonde hair is slicked back and I watch as his hand brushes through it, his eyes turning to the man I love. The nervousness in my chest returns as I stare at my bare leg that is turning different colors due to it being bruised.

"He'll wake up soon, no idea what's keeping him asleep for so long. Yes, he bumped his head pretty bad, but he should wake up any day now. I am sorry that you had to go through that at such a young age. You didn't see anything, did you?" Erwin asks.

"Like what?" I ask, tilting my head, my bangs shifting with the movement, dangling in front of me. "I barely remember what happened. I have flashbacks to it randomly, but so far I only remember the car heading towards us, nothing that happened after." A yawn escapes my throat. "I do remember feeling pain in my leg area and head, but that was it. So no, I didn't see much. Why?" The doctor stays quiet, standing up and walking over to Levi's heart monitor, typing into the computer.

"The man that hit you, he didn't die immediately. You were awake when we arrive and you were staring in horror, you looks like you were being murdered. The thing is, I want you to be prepared for this, if a flashback does occur. The man landed on your windshield and the glass broke, his head entering. He was alive, but half of his face had no skin due to the glass that carved it off from your front window. He apparently tried begging you for help." Erwin pauses and taps the keys on his computer, continuing. "You'll most likely remember that last. Your brain will try and protect you by repressing unwanted memories, but they'll soon pop up. So be prepared, Eren." He finishes, standing up and heading towards the door, leaving me in disbelief. My eyes have grown to the new information as I realize the dream I had before I met Levi, no… the night before. Yes, right after I had that dream, I met Levi. There were giants, I was in a soldier's uniform, I was flying around on this thing, two swords in my hand. There was Levi, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Hanji even. We were all chasing the giants and killing them, right on the back of their necks. Then, out of nowhere, a giant came and hit Levi, causing him to bang his head and lay their lifeless. I ran for him, only to end up without a leg… the giant ate it off. That's when I woke up to find that it was the first day of school. It's strange because the dream felt so real and there were so many dead bodies.

The man in the windshield. I remember it now. His skin was peeling from his skill and his blood was pouring onto me. He started speaking to me, he wasn't asking for help… no, he was telling me something. He kept telling me to wake up. He was _begging_ me to wake up. What does this mean, what is going on? Is my head injury getting to me? Am I actually dead..? What about Levi…? Levi has to be alive, I am just fucked up in the head due to the crash. That's the real issue.

Or is it?


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm having tea with Satan while writing this.**

 **Enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-two:**

"Eren calm down!" My mom shouts as I wobble around the room, dragging my leg behind me. "I don't understand what you are rambling about. Do you want me to call in a doctor's?"

"No!" I shout, my hands shaking as I feel my working leg shake. The one that was cut off on my dream remains broken, causing me to breath heavily, my chest moving up and down. "Everything matches up!" I continue. "My dream, what happened to me and Levi, it all makes sense! The man, he told me to wake up, but how did he know? There could be no way he knew about my dream! The man… in the picture you showed me, he was so familiar. I just can't remember him!"

"Eren, please calm down." My mother says, looking pale in the face. "Eren, please. It's nothing, you're fine." She says. "Everything is fine."

"No! Something about this is off! This entire world seems fake or planned somehow! Repressed memories, he said my brain would shove memories down if they are too horrible and could drive me insane! Mom, I don't even like basketball that much! What is going on?" I slam my foot against Levi's bed, him not waking up as usual. "The doctors say he should be awake by now! Wake up, you asshole. Get up! You're fine! Your head is better now! Get up, Captain!" I pause, staring at the wall in front of me. "Captain…"

"Eren please-"

"Mom, I called him captain in my dream. I also spoke Japanese, I was a soldier that got my leg chopped off… no, eaten. I need to wake up, he said. What if…" I pause, taking a deep breath and continuing. "Levi, wake up… now." Suddenly, his eyes open, just like that. My heart pounds as I realize he listened to my command. Levi turns to me with a blank expression and then I watch as it slowly shifts into a smile.

"So, you finally figured it out?" He mumbles, wincing in pain. "Eren, I have been trying to reach you for a very long time. You don't know how lonely the real me has been without you." He spits, his eyes watering. "I woke up before you and you haven't even budged. I am fake, all this is fake. You're in a consent dream… Eren, you're in a coma. You're remembering parts of your life in different ways, none of this is real. Your mother and father are dead, Marco is dead, this is all a dream.

"W-what..? How is this possible?" Suddenly when I realize, my leg fixes itself and locks back in place. I watch as the room suddenly starts disappearing, my mother exploding into dust, flying into thin air. The room is sucked up, leaving me in just a white scene, no details, just me, myself, and I. That's when Levi appears, walking over to me, but not in hospital gowns. He is swearing a light brown jacket that stops at the end of his ribcage, a white shirt with a cravat. There are belts all over his body, his brown boots end at his knees, metal gear at his sides. He wears a green cloak with two pairs of wings on the back. All this leaves me confused, but when I stare down at myself, I am too dressed in the same outfit. The uniform from my dream.

"It's time to wake up, Eren." Levi says calmly, bending down and brushing the strands of hair in front of my face. "We've been waiting for you, brat. Stop having up wait for you, get up."

That's when a bright light fills my vision, colored dots forming around my eyes, leaving me blinded and confused. When my vision brightens up a bit, I see a man sitting at a chair next to me, sleeping. It's Levi, but in the uniform. His eyebrows are scrunched up as he sleeps and I realize something.

I have awoken from my dream.


	33. Chapter 33

**Reminder to keep reviews friendly. My friend had to snap me out of almost deleting this. I don't know why I was being retarded, the comment wasn't even mean, but I am extremely sensitive when it comes to my writing. So please keep things kind.**

 **Yes, this is over used, but it's a fanfic.. not a novel. I am not going to work hours to make this 100 percent different. I don't have time for that as you can tell, I didn't post yesterday due to not being able to.**

 **I am a busy person, spending my free time, writing this for YOU. That's a big deal, but I am willing to do it, let's just do something in return... be nice. Not that hard, so i'd love it. All the other reviews are amazing and keep me writing. I do this for you all, cause I assume you enjoy it. Otherwise I would delete it and not make it to fucking chapter 33. Like damn.**

 **Just get that I am one person who deals with a lot. I'll publish everyday like I want to, but some days I will (without meaning to) be completely unable to post. Yesterday were one of those days. I even tried to type up a little, but the clock was telling me I had no time.**

 **Anyways, nice reviews, I get that this "waking up from a coma" is over used, but it's what is happening. So enjoy it or don't and feel free to leave the story.**

 **Thank you and enjoy this chapter. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-three:**

Wind flows into the room, making the old fashioned curtains move along, dancing along with the invisible oxygen. Light fills the room, causing the dust that floats around to be visible, flying over my head. My eyes lay half open, just waking up from my long slumber. The bed I lay on is filled with a different feeling, being made of wood. I feel as if I have entered the 1800's, everything is so old, technology seems dead.

Slowly, my body lifts itself up, staring at the man who is fast asleep in the chair next to my bed. Without a doubt, it's Levi, but I find myself so confused. He has the same eyes, same complexion, same hair. Nothing about the man I love is different, just the setting.

"Levi.." I mumble, placing myself back down due to a morning headache. Levi doesn't respond, causing me to frown, reaching a hand out for him. "Levi.." I mumble again, my fingers delicately grabbing his hands. His hand is dry just as it was before, causing a smile to form across my face as I continue to whisper his name. I watch as his lip twitches, responding to my voice as he takes a deep and tired breath. Scooting myself over, I bring myself closer to him, my green eyes searching for his dull blue ones. That's when I hear a voice from outside, walking past my door. It sounds familiar, this makes me remove myself from Levi and stumble over to the door, my legs not used to the movement. My hands grip onto the doorknob as I hold myself up, trying not to fall to the old uneven floorboards. Tugging it open, I peek my eyes out to see Sasha and Connor walking in the hallway. My mouth opens, speaking softly as I call their names. Sasha stops and freezes.

"C-connor… someone called my name." She whispers, looking like a stalked prey, full of terror. "Are we being stalked?" She turns around and doesn't see me due to the fires small glow. "A ghost?" She wheezes, grabbing her heart.

"Where?' Connor flips, jumping behind her.. Ladies first, am I right?

"I don't know, but I heard our names being called." Sasha states, grabbing the nearest vase. I shove the door open and this makes her and Connor scream loudly, throwing the vase in my direction. It shatters next to me as I fall to the floor, appearing in the firelight. Sasha's eyes widen and starts screaming loudly. "Eren is haunting us! Run!"

"No you idiot!" Connor shouts, racing over to me. "Eren, is that you?" He turns to Sasha, peeling his lips open to talk. "Is he sleep walking or did he wake up from his coma?" He asks both himself and Sasha, or we used to call… potato girl.

"Ask him." Sasha suggests, tilting her head, making her bangs fall into her face. Connor turns back to me, seeing myself lift my head to stare at him in the eyes. He sees my open eyes and his widens in shock, realizing I am indeed awake. Connor races over to me, helping me off the ground to find out that my legs are limb from not being used in for however long I was asleep. Sasha makes her way over to me, her pony tail moving from side to side, taking my other arm to help Connor hold me up.

"Eren, you're awake?" He states, looking worried, but also glad. My head moves up and down in a nod as we all stand there, or more like I dangle. My two friends look at each other, wondering what to do next as I continue to feel my eyes being heavy, wanting to shut. The issue is I won't let them due to the fear that I will not wake up again, they they just weigh down as I fight them up again. "Let's take him back to the room and get someone." Connor says, dragging me back into the room to see Levi sleeping on the chair like he always did… or at least I think he did.

"Captain!" Sasha shouts, causing Levi's dull blue eyes to show as he wakes up slowly. "Sir, Eren is awake!" She adds, still holding me up. Captain Levi jumps up, staring at me in the eyes as I return the stare, a smile forming onto my face. His breaths grow as our eyes don't leave each other, my heart pounding.

"Hello… Captain.."

* * *

 **Instagram: **_asher . franz_ **(No space) - Cosplay account, I am going as Levi to Matsuri con.**

 **Art account on instagram: **_nivokii_ **\- I just post my drawings.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Oh boy do I have ideas. Hahahaha, I won't say anything though.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and maybe try to dig inside it to see what me and Satan are planning at our tea party.**

 **Jesus, all authors are satanists. I am so sorry.**

 **Ha, bye! ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-four:**

"Eren?" Captain Levi says quietly, staring at me in shock. I feel my heart thump loudly behind the cage that keeps it inside as I stare at him, the real him. This realization brings my eyes to water as Connor and Sasha bring me to the bed, lying me down. My head hits the pillow, softly, making me feel comfortable, but panicked. The thought of me falling asleep again brings horror down my throat as my organs freeze up. "You two, get Erwin. Also his crazy sister and the gender confused blonde kid too. We have things to discuss."

"Yes sir!" They both shout, skipping out of the room, leaving me and Levi alone together. My eyes lock up to him as my eyes light up, the sun setting against his cheeks, leaving me breathless. He stares at me, looking very calm as usual, which causes me to feel anxiety. Gulping, I go to open my mouth, only to be interrupted by the group of people that run in. Mikasa screams my name, rushing over to me, her red scarf flying behind her. I feel her warmth fill my body as we hug, Armin joining in happily.

"Oh my gods.." She cried, shoving her face into my shoulder.

"Mikasa…" I mumble. "How is my leg.."

"Eren, you're half titan… it regrew, but that doesn't matter right now." Erwin says, making himself noticed. I stare at the General as he walks over to me and Mikasa, lifting one of his big bushy eyebrows. His blonde slicked back hair shines in the sunlight, making him seem very young, but we know this is untrue. "Welcome back, can you walk?" He adds, asking me the important questions.

"I am a little-"

"Nope, he was falling all over the place" Sasha jumps in. "I thought he was sleepwalking, but nope… he just can't walk. Connor and I were the one he ran into first, than we woke up Captain Levi who was asleep on that chair over there." She finishes, taking out a small piece of bread and quickly shoving it into her mouth. Everyone stares at her with dark expressions, judging her internally, but keeping it inside.

"Thank you." Erwin says, regaining himself from the confusion. "Eren, do you feel sick, anything abnormal? Or let me guess, you healed due to the titan powers you possess?"

"Well, I feel fine. I did dream I was in some kinda different world. You were there, a doctor. It was a new world, but with everyone in it. It's like someone wrote something about me then all the sudden shoved me out of it to confused the readers or piss them off or just because they felt like it." I ramble, shutting up when I realize I am being judged more than Sasha is.

"I see.." Erwin says, nodding. "Well, you must be hungry. I'll get someone to bring food to you right away. Levi, where are the maids at this time?" He asks, turning his attention to the short man who leans against the wall, crossing his arms. Levi looks up at him with a sour expression and sighs, answering his question.

"Asleep, they're off at this time." He says, coldly. "Just make one of the runts do it." Levi adds, staring at me as he says this. Mikasa grinds her teeth together mumbling, _oh we're the runts_ , but doesn't do anything else. Levi makes his normal, tsk, noise and walks from the room, people making a path for him in the crowd. With Humanity's strongest out of the room, the tension from the Cadets seem to dial down.

"It's fine, I am not hungry." I say, just wanting to be left alone. "As weird as this sounds, I am pretty tired. It's late so we can discuss things tomorrow, maybe i'll be able to walk?" I add, trying to get them out. I am not really tired, no, I plan not to sleep. I am just overwhelmed by the sudden change I was placed in the ruler of my life. I feel as if the world I was in before was actually the real one, but I am in a deep sleep, dreaming about a world that isn't mine.

"Alright everyone, exit. Let's leave Mr. Jaeger alone." Erwin orders, causing the Cadets to flow from my room in some sort of wave. I watch as Mikasa and Armin stay placed onto my bed, nodding to Erwin as he leaves. They turn to me with worried eyes, their hearts beating heavily as I realize they have glossy eyes.

"Eren, we missed you so much." She mumbles, holding back tears. I say nothing, feeling to confused on me and Levi's relationship here, in this world and if we are together like in the other. Sadly, Mikasa wakes me from this as she placed a cold hand onto my cheek, turning my head from the door, to her face. A smile appears on her face as she tells me to sleep tight, looking worried that I will not wake up. When they leave the room, I feel panic fill my heart.

Does Levi still love me?


	35. Chapter 35

**Hehehe... I am sorry. First I did "breaking the forth wall" Then "A plot twist" Now... I have this for you all.**

 **Don't hate me too much. Enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-five:**

I sit up on the creaky bed, trying hard to keep myself from falling asleep. I have had four all nighters and the dark circles under my eyes are becoming noticeable. Mikasa and everyone else has been asking me if I am sleeping well and eating enough, of course I answer yes, trying to keep my hidden fear of even blinking.

But the worst thing about this is… me and Levi's relationship.

I tried making my normal moves on him, just getting close to his face and he ended up beating the shit outta me. Left me with a bruise on my ribcage and hipbone.. And thigh, many other places. The realization that me and Levi are not together in this world brings complete terror into my heart. Maybe we were only together in the dream due to my undying love for him in the real world. Damn, if that's the truth… take me back to high school.

Sighing, I stand up, pacing the room, my legs working fine again. I almost forgot about my power to turn into a titan, the thing I am obsessed with. The damn things that killed my mother, ripped her apart right in front of me. I also found out that basketball isn't a thing here, making me feel very upset, I actually enjoyed that sport. I also miss my mother, if only I held her more in that dream, not of yelled at her all the time. Damn, that'd be the day.

"Brat, why aren't you asleep?" A dark, cold hearted voice enters my ears, raping my insides as I turn around to see Levi staring me dead in the eyes. "It's two am, what do you think you're doing, pacing around, making a mess." He adds, giving me that evil look he always has when it comes to cleaning. I stutter, trying to keep myself cool, even if that dream is what I actually want.

"I couldn't sleep, Levi." I mumble.

"It's _Captain_ Levi, you uncultured swine. Last time I checked, I was in charge of dealing with your ass. Show some respect." He snaps, but continuing on my sleep issues. "And that's a retarded lie. You haven't been able to sleep for the past four days? Cute brat, _real_ cute. Get your ass in bed, you will wake up, I assure you of that. Stop being a pussy, take care of yourself before I have to knock you out until you pass out. If I do that, you may not wake up." Levi finishes, glaring me down… or up due to his size.

"B-but Captain… what if I don't..?"

"You're dumb. Go to bed." Levi snaps again.

"Why aren't you in bed..?"

"Eren, I swear to the gods. Get your ass in bed, my business is _mine_ , get out of it."

"S-sorry.. Captain levi.." I mumble walking over to the bed, shoving myself under the covers. Levi just stares at me and sighs, shaking his head in disbelief at my worried face expression. He says nothing and walks over to the soft sofa chair, he was in when I woke up, and sits in it. His leg lifts up over the other and he leans back, crossing his arms.

"Sleep, I will be right here to wake you up." He says, staring at me with his dull eyes. Nodding, I rest onto the covers, a yawn washing over me as I pass out within seconds. When I do, a bright white light washes over me. My eyes peel open, feeling very awake, not a inch of tiredness hitting my body like it did before. As I feel my surroundings, I feel a dry hand intertwined with mine, making my eyes pop up to see Levi laying in bed. My heart pounds as I find myself screaming internally, not at Levi, but what is around me. My eyes move around the room as my breaths become heavy, my leg aching as it was before. My heart makes thunder in my chest as the lights shine brightly around me.

I am back in the hospital, _but how?_ What in gods name is happening? Am I dreaming, or was I dreaming before? Is this an ongoing dream, or reality?

 _How can I tell..?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Enjoy. :) ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-six:**

My lungs rise up and down as my world seems to spin lost and confused, wondering what the fuck is happening. Levi lays in the hospital bed, where he was before, just sleeping, still not moving. The room brings lights through the window as I storm over, opening the damn thing to see cars everywhere outside, not a single titan. I hear my own heartbeat in my chest, staring at the world that makes zero sense to me now. I feel confused on what place I have been thrown into. What does the writer of my life have for me? Am I forever going to lay here confused?

"Eren." A voice says. I turn around to see who owns the voice and to my surprise I see my mother, holding a tray of breakfast. My eyes widen as I feel my heart scream, feeling confused. I mumble her name, racing over to her, even with my broken leg, and hugging her. When I remove myself, my eyes become dark, realizing something off about her. She seems limp in the back area. Her head seems to not be able to stand up straight, reminding me of how she died. The titan, it ripped her apart and tore her insides right in front of my eyes. So this is a dream? It's just now matching up to my life from before. That's a real shame.

"Mom-"

"Levi woke up, Eren." She states, smiling at me. "He woke up to see you sleeping in that chair over there, he tried to wake you, but you were out. He ended up falling around, not being able to walk and ran into these two kids, Connor and Sasha. They brought him to a doctor, Doctor Erwin, and returned him here, but he's awake." My mother claims, pulling me in a hug, but not realizing the panic she threw down my throat. "Also, some of your friends from the team are here. Jean and Marco, Marco brought you flowers. I'll bring them in." She says, turning and leaving me alone. I turn to Levi to see his eyes half open, staring at me with a different look them before. I quickly limp over, falling next to him on the bed, staring into his dull blue eyes.

"Eren, where am I?" He asks, his voice rusty.

"The hospital, didn't they explain anything to you?" I ask, grabbing his hand so he knows he's not alone, but he slides them out, looking bothered. He has his eyebrows scrunched together and I watch as his fingers twitch, his entire body shaking.

"They did." He mumbles, bringing concern into my eyes. "Eren, I think I am going insane." Levi adds, his eyes becoming glossy. "I've seen horrible things, but I can't tell if they're real or not.." He stops there, sitting up and grabbing the glass of water that sits at the table next to him. His fingers slide and pick up the pills that rest next to the glass, him shoving all of it into his mouth, chugging the water down, finishing it.

"What do you mean, Captain…. Uh Levi." I screw up, seeing Levi turn to me panicked.

"You… you had the same dream?" His eyebrows are no longer scrunched up, but fear shines in his eyes. "You see dead people now, right? Marco, he's dead… your mother's neck and spine is fucked up. That's not only me, right?" He shouts, grabbing my shoulder.

"Levi, calm down!" I shout back pushing him back to the bed. "Pull yourself together." I whisper. "If you calm down, I will tell you everything." Levi nods, taking a deep breath and brushing a hand through his dark hair, making me sigh, also trying to calm down. Levi is seeing what I see, what does this mean? Could it be real or is it a memory? The issue is… if it was a memory, how are we still alive? And how can I not heal my leg like I could there or turn into a titan? It doesn't make sense.

"Eren-" He is interrupted by Marco and Jean walking in. I turn around to welcome them, but my heart stops beating, starring Marco with fear in my eyes. He's half of himself, literally, half of him is missing… his insides pouring out. He looks like he was eaten… by titans maybe?

"M-marco…" I mumble, getting freaked out when he comes to hug me. He puts one arm around me, my eyes locked on his brain that sticks out from inside him. My lungs scream, reaching for oxygen as I turn my pupils to Levi, him nodding. "Uh… hello guys. Thanks for visiting.." I mumble, trying to keep my cool as Marco stops hugging me. Making his way back over to Jean, who nods at me. Nodding back, I feel my ribcage burn. When they leave, my mother smiles and says she'll leave us alone, walking from the room. "Marco…"

"Was eaten by a titan." Levi states. "He is supposed to be dead, just like your mother, just like Petra. Petra ended up visiting me, she had blood pouring from her lips. She looked as if she was crushed, which she was. The female titan crushed Petra against the tree with her foot. Everyone who died are walking around in this dream or reality. Something that doesn't make sense, but also is horrible. I thought maybe I hit my head until you called me captain. Now I find myself confused and annoyed. Not to mention, I slept with Petra, that means she got invisible blood all over my bed, gross. This entire time I was with a corpse. I think I am going to vomit." He says, leaning against the bed frame. Levi's germ phobia must be very triggered right now, poor thing.

"We don't know if this place is real. Levi, what happened when you were in the titan relm?" I ask, staring at him, feeling myself full of questions.

"You just woke up from a coma, like I did now. I was next to you, saying you're gonna wake up and ended up falling asleep with you, only to wake up and find myself back here. I also ended up beating you up due to you being a horny bitch again."

"I wasn't horny, Levi. I was seeing if we were still together." I claim, sounding bored with a dark expression on my face from the embarrassment.

"Whatever, that's what happened." He claims. "I assume the same happened to you since you remember me beating you up?" Levi adds, leaving me to nod. "Hmm, then what is going on?" He asks himself, laying on the pillow that is placed behind him. I stare outside to see a plane passing by, leaving my heart pounding.

"If I knew… i'd tell you, Captain." I reply.


	37. Chapter 37

**I am having no motivation. As some can tell, I am at a stressful place in my life, but I always put others before me. Well, like it did before, it's starting to hit me hard.** **Now, I had a very poor childhood to mix with all this and it's not working well together.**

 **I am feeling isolated and just not happy. I want to continue the story so I can make my readers happy and that's what I am going to do, but I am not doing well.** **Normally, my emotions are hidden by anger, but for some reason it's gotten so bad that I can't even keep up an act anymore.**

 **Now, I most likely will not just be open like "Oh here's my past and why I am fucked up now!" but I would like maybe a few words telling me this story is even worth continuing. I can't tell anymore. I honestly hate everything I make after awhile.**

 **Anyways, forget me, I am not important. Here's all I could manage to write. Sorry, it's literally nothing, I just can't right now.**

 **So enjoy, bye. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-seven:**

The shadows in the room become more vibrant as I lay on Levi's chest, feeling his heartbeat thump against my ear. His breaths are slow as he lays there, sleeping, taking oxygen into his lungs. Holding him and him holding me, I find myself at peace, even with what's been going on. Levi helps me forget everything while we hold onto each other, feeling the love we always have. Levi twitches in his sleep, telling me he has entered the other world, bringing anxiety in my chest as I try and join him. After half an hour later, my eyes become heavy and I move through the world's, waking from my sleep or entering my dream.

"About time, brat." Levi hisses, still placed in the chair from where we left off. His eyes are the same, nothing has changed about him, he is only in different clothes and a different environment. This fact makes me feel safe as I stand up, pulling him close to me, our lips touching. Levi mumbles pervert under his breath as our mouths rub against each other. My heart pounds as my fingers dig into his shoulders, only for Levi to slide out from my grasp. "Tsk, can't you control your hormones for one second?" He lectures.

"Not when it's you." I reply laughing. Levi scowls and turns for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" I ask, staring at the man I love. He turns back to me and sighs.

"Trying to find out more about this place." Levi replies, fixing his uniform that rests on his fit body. The belts that wrap around his body makes my eyes lock onto his skinny pants, they're not jeans, I don't think those exist, but they're hot on him.

"Can we stay in here a little longer..?" I ask, walking over to him and pulling Levi into a hug. He sighs loudly and does something that makes me jump in shock. Levi's fingers lock onto my ass, causing me to yelp and him to chuckle.

"Get your head out of the gutter, I am not fucking you until we figure this out." Levi scolds, no longer laughing, turning to the door. "So maybe try and help out so you're not left to jerk off." And with that, he walks out, leaving me completely flustered. Standing there, I feel my face heat up, still feeling the pressure of his fingers against my bottom. This makes me bite my lip as I exit the room, trying hard to not rush with testosterone. The outside hallways are old and made from stone and wood, torches keeping them lit in the dark, but the sunlight peeking through the metal and glass windows help to keep the light remaining.

How am I supposed to figure anything out?


	38. Chapter 38

**Ah, sorry. Exams, I had to study like a bitch. I failed like all of them even with studying. I am sorry.**

 **I also am just having writers block, no idea what to do, but I had a plan before. I'm just bored.**

 **Anyways, sorry again. Bye. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-eight:**

Levi leans against the couch, taking in the papers that are laid across the table in an orderly way. His eyes scan slowly as I sit across him, staring into those cold eyes I find myself attracted to. I watch as one of his eyebrows raises, his brain moving at a fast pace. He stores the information and tries to analyze it, to place it all together.

"Eren, what if.." Levi pauses, picking up a small sheet that is filled with writing and drawings to pick up clues. "In the other world you can become a titan, correct?" He asks, lifting his gaze onto me. My head bobbles up and down as I answer in a nod, causing his eyes to return to the paper. "What if we tried it here… in this world? Do you think that is possible?" He states, taking a deep breath.

"I… I don't know, but trying it would be risky. If I were to turn into a titan, how would people react? Obviously not well. Plus, what would that prove?" I speak, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Levi takes this in and taps his foot against the hard wooden floor, his brain filled with ideas.

"It would prove that the worlds are somehow connected. I did have a crazy idea, but I have no idea how to prove it or how to make it sound sane." Levi pauses once again and stands up, walking over to the window. I watch his every move, taking in the scene as the moonlight hits his face that's still bruised. He isn't supposed to walk on his leg, but he is being himself and walking on it anyways. "What if what we are seeing is a memory? That for some reason, our memories were erased or the titans were beaten, but somehow we all forgot?"

"Don't make me think about that. That sounds horrifying." I complain, turning my head away from Levi. My eyes stay locked on my knees as I try and think about what he said. What if that is the case, but then where'd the titans go? That doesn't make sense… does it? I mean, did we defeat them all or are they locked up somewhere. Wait, that can't be possible.

"I want to know what's going on as much as you do. So consider all options, even the ones that make you uneasy." Levi says, the words pouring from his lips. My eyes resurface to him, letting my heart strings sing once more, leaving me to nod in agreement. "If what I said were true, on how the walls were made from titans also… what if." He pauses. "No that's dumb."

"Why don't we just live in this world and forget the other? Clearly this one is happier and safer."

"Or your mother is still alive, maybe?" This makes my heart skip a beat. That's when I realize it's true. I don't wanna figure this out because of the fact that I know my mother won't be here anymore. Then again, seeing her half dead is worse, but I want her to stay with me. This only makes me feel guilty. We could be in a fake world and i don't want to figure it out to keep the ones I love with me, but aren't most like this?

"Eren…" Levi says, walking over to me and staring into my eyes. My face lifts up to his, leaving my face red as he stares me down. Levi doesn't seem angry, but I know that mature expression he holds means business.

"If you can't lose everything… you can endure nothing." He finally states, leaving my eyes wide. "It's time to let go of what you hold dear… _for what's right."_

Let it go...


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, super sorry again. I got major writers block and lost all my motivation. I recently had it thrown back at me for the time being so I am hoping you're not all mad at me for ditching you all for a very long time.**

 **I'm out of school and so that's a win. I have a clean slate and can maybe get better teachers next year.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. ~Ash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-nine:**

My feet tap against the hard surface as I find my head spinning with confusion. The question has entered my brain as I realize what has to be done. As people pass my undying thought process I slowly regain myself. Ideas form throughout my brain as a sudden anger pours into my throat, killing the world I know around me.

Ever since the flip between worlds, Levi and I have been questioning which one is the real one. Never before have I been placed with such a strong unanswered question until the sudden rip between worlds have filled my bones with a new purpose.

Something has always been wrong, with the dreams of titans I would have when I did indeed sleep. When I lost myself in thought only to question the point of this world. It seemed glossy and fake, but at the same time it was better than the other world I was thrown into.

As my feet hit against the concrete of the first world where titans cease to exist, I see many people wounded and ripped apart, but not seeming to notice. There is a man I know to be called Franz who works at the flower shop near the corner of the street, it seems he has lost half of his body.

These people don't see parts of them that have been eaten alive and because of that both me and Levi feel as if the real world is closer to the one where the titans rule. That maybe we both created this one to feel a sense of safety inside ourselves.

People wave at me as I continue to nod, trying to find the coffee shop Levi requested to meet. As my eyes scan along each building, it slaps me across the pupils, making my heart beat twice.

My feet pick themselves up as I force myself to the door and throw it open to see his holding the teacup by the rip and sipping it between his fingers. A smile forms onto my face as I see him lost in another book again, making his face rested and less angry. As I slide myself over and smile at Levi, he doesn't look at me, he simply snaps his finger… pointing at the chair in front of him.

"Sit." He snaps coldly, taking another sip of tea. "We have some things to talk about."

"Oh… did you figure-"

"Shut up about that for one minute." Levi groans, flipping the page in the book. "Eren, tell me… when was the last time we just hanged out?" I watch as he throws his book down and looks at me with a sense of annoyance. Nothing throws itself from my lips as I realize what he is saying. In his own cruel way… he is saying he misses me.

"You're right, I am sorry." I speak finally, seeing him lift the book back up again. "I think a break would be nice. So uh, we're on a date right?" I ask, ignoring the questions about world one and two. His eyes pop back up at me as he closes the book all together with no bookmark, being the type who just remembers what page he left on without even writing it down.

"Correct." Levi mutters, placing his tea down to look into my green eyes. "How are you?" He questions, scanning me completely. My eyes light up as I realize how much I have missed him also. My heart pounds as color rushes into my cheek, making a smile grow between my cheeks.

"I'm great!" I say excitedly. "I was taking a walk this morning thinking and then I practiced. How about you?"

"Cleaned." Levi answers. A laugh enters my throat and shoves itself into the real world as I find myself not surprised by that answer. My hand rests on my chest as my laugh becomes stronger. He raises a thin eyebrow at me, but says nothing in return, putting the cup at his lips.

"Of course you were." I answer once I finally calm down. "Was that fun?"

"No, when has cleaning been fun?" He yawns, tapping the side of his cup. "I do it because I mentally have to, idiot." That's when it clicks, of course he doesn't enjoy it. Levi has a mental disorder where he has no choice, but to spend his hours cleaning. How could I of actually thought he enjoyed it?

"Sorry…" I mumble, staring at the book on the table. A history book? He must of been researching about the worlds we are in to see if there is a connection or if it's all in our head. He always knows what to do at the correct moment.

"Eren," he mumbles, "I want you to come over for the rest of the day." Levi finishes and stares at me expecting me to say yes. My teeth clamp onto my lips as I realize an issue that would form if I were to tell my mom I was sleeping over at Levi's now that she knows we're together.

"Uh, I am unsure…" As I expose this, Levi raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I want to, but with my mother…. Her knowing and all."

"I won't fuck you unless you want me to, tell her that." He says, taking another sip.

"Levi… it doesn't work like that." I sigh. "She will say no without hesitations. If she found out i've already lost my virginity…" My voice goes quiet as I continue. "She'll kill me and Mikasa will most likely murder you. It's just not that easy."

"But I want you to." Levi demands. "I don't see an issue with it. Are they afraid you'll get pregnant?" I chuckle for a second at this, but go serious again as my head shakes. Levi has never had parents, he doesn't understand and of course he wouldn't. I can't blame him for his lack of parents… it's not his fault.

"I.. I can maybe stay late? Look, i'd have to ask, but she'd say no." I state, taking out my phone and calling her cell. Without seconds to spare, I hear her soft voice enter the phone and place itself into my ear. Sighing, I find myself asking the deadly question.

"Hey mom, uh I have a question." Closing my eyes, I already know the answer. "Can I stay over at Levi's for the night?" That's when I hold the phone away from my ears to save them from becoming deaf, hearing her voice from a mile away.

"What do you mean stay the night?" She shouts through the phone. "You really thought I would say yes to letting my 15 year old boy stay over at his boyfriend's house over the night? Are you dumb? Eren Jaeger, we agreed that you two could hang out, but I never said sleepovers! What are you planning to do with him, hmm? You're only 15 years old! Don't rush into things and if we need to have the talk so be it, but he could have aids! You never know! He's also 18 right? Isn't that illegal now? I can't believe I am letting this relationship happen, but I am because I know he makes you happy, but I swear to gods, Eren!" My eyes go to Levi who sips his tea, holding in the grin that wants to reach his lips. I shake my head pretty much saying, this is your fault.

"Mom, nevermind. Calm down, women." I groan, placing the phone on the table. Not worrying about speaker due to hearing her screams loud and clear, she continues her rant about condoms and other things like that.

"Have you done it already? I let you two have sleepovers before I knew about you two being together! Is this why you're asking, you want to do it again? Eren, I am not allowing this! Where are you now? Is it even safe to let you two go out together? What if he's a pervert?"

"Mom, shut up for a second. He can hear you, you're really loud." I state, making her go silent.

"Hello, Levi." She says very kindly.

"Ma'am." He responds, nodding and taking another sip of his tea.

"Eren, the answer is no. Absolutely not." She calms down allowing me to place the device onto my ear again.

"Alright, sorry." I mumble, feeling annoyed. "And I don't need the talk. I am in health class." I add, hoping to get out of that. "Bye mom." Groaning after it's hung up, I find myself slamming my face against the table, only to amuse Levi more. "That was all your fault. I told you she was going to flip."

"I know, I found it funny." Levi states, sipping more tea.

"Oh shut up." Grinning, I sit back up, shaking my head. "You jackass."

"Faggot." He throws back. Laughter enters the room as we both lose it, Levi only grinning which is his form of laughter. That's when I realize how happy I am to be able to just be around him. Doesn't matter what the topic is or where we are… as long as I have him with me, it is just as fun.

I guess this is what love feels like.


	40. Chapter 40

**Instagram: asher . franz (no space)**

 **Art Instagram: nivokii**

 **Twitter: skunkerbox (Regrets and cringe)**

 **Wattpad: nivokii - One story, not completed.**

* * *

 **Chapter forty:**

Levi and I laugh, our voices echoing for moments at a time until I find myself with an undying headache that wraps across my forehead, killing me inside. My chair starts to shake as the building moves, Levi not seeming to notice. I watch as the world slowly starts to shake away right beneath my fingertips.

My heart becomes thunder as I find my vision black and blurry, taking me away from the world I love. My arms become stiff as I shuffle in my restless sleep that causes my body to be uncomfortable with itself. My eyelids move, my pupil being blocked by a layer of skin as I sleep. A sudden noise crashes down, causing my eyes to throw themselves open, helping me back from my willowed mind. My eyes flutter as I slowly lift myself up, banging my face into a thick thing of glass.

"What..?" I mumble, wincing from the pain as my eyes completely awake. My heart drops in seconds as I stare at my own reflection, confusion becoming my only mood. My hand places itself onto the smooth frame as my other side copies my actions. Pressing my face against the class, I see shadows moving around, speaking unclear words as the thick glass muffles it out. All these effects cause my heart to beat heavily as beads of sweat drip from my forehead. "Hello?" I shout, feeling fear join in with the confusion. "Can anyone hear me?" I cry, banging my fist against the glass. "Hey!" No response. Nothing, not until an nonhuman voice takes place in my brain.

 _Story, Attack on Titan. Character, Eren Yaeger. Summary, Gay love between him and Jean. Rivals._

"What?" I shout, banging against the glass. "Hey, are you insane?" Sadly the robot doesn't listen, moving along like I don't exist. "Don't I get a say in who I like? Hey siri, answer me!"

 _Author… Sarah Crease. Fanfiction username.. I-l0ve-yaoii._

My heart pounds as I start to lose my vision again, everything becoming white. Suddenly, I appear in front of Jean, but he looks different. Same idea… but some features are not the same. We're in a room, I have a mop in my hand. All this causes me to feel confused as he looks at me with a grin. Then it hits me, my heart pounds as I race out of the room, unable to think correctly. My feet clomp against the floor as I pass people I recognize, but don't match my descriptions completely.

Finally, after what feels like hours of running, I throw the door to Levi's door open. Levi's… grey? They were a dull blue… what happened to him? Wait, he isn't as pale as he was before and his eyes are smaller. This isn't my Levi…

"What the fuck are you doing in here, brat!" He shouts, scaring the shit out of me. Levi doesn't yell unless he is really upset. Why is this Levi just snapping at me for no reason. Levi is calm, but cold… not hot tempered. "Get the fuck out of here before I fucking kill you!" Levi continues, making my heart explode in my chest.

 _End of chapter five._ The robot voice repeats, making me fall into complete darkness… landing back into the glass case I find myself in. My heart pounds as she continues reading off nonsense I don't understand. _Story, Attack on Titan. Character, Eren Jaeger. Summary, gay love between Levi and Eren. Author, Nivokii. Title, Abused Wings._

"Hey wait!" I shout only to be sucked back to the table me and Levi were sitting in. Levi continues grinning as he sips his tea slowly, my lungs giving out. Suddenly, Levi looks at me worriedly, asking me something I can't hear due to my confusion and utter fear.

"Hey, Eren?" He repeats, making me shake awake. My heart climbs back up as I see his dull blue eyes staring back at me and his old features that I loved so much. "Eren, you're pale. What is going on?" Levi asks, standing up and walking over to me. "Eren, you're crying and drenched in sweat. Are you having a stroke?" He goes to feel my forehead, but suddenly I find myself slapping his dry palm away from my face, my heart breaking down.

"Levi…" I sob, staring down. Within seconds, I feel Levi's hand gripped against my wrist as he drags me from the store and throws me into an alley, his eyes locked on my blushed face.

"What is-"

"I… I found out what is happening…. Between the worlds." I sob, sliding down the wall. Levi walks over to me, his eyebrow raised as he kneels down next to me, being the calm man I know and love. "This isn't real… neither is the other world… none of it is." I mumble, my lip shaking.

"What do you mean?" His eyes squint as he presses his eyebrows together as he does when he is unsure or confused about a topic.

"Levi…" I mumble, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "We're only fictional characters. We serve to only do what the writer wants us to do, what they want us to feel. None… none of this is real. I was thrown into another story where everyone looked different, but still the same. It was a story on me and Jeans love.. I don't love him, but it was. I was only in chapter five, I was thrown out when I broke what the author intended and ran for you. Then you were different and you were screaming at me for no reason…." I start sobbing again when I see Levi's pupils shrinking with each word. "Then I appeared back here… hearing the author of this story's username and the title… at that moment… I knew why we were thrown into different worlds and why we were seeing different things. Levi, the creator of us just started season two of Attack on Titan. The reason we appeared in a new world when we got knocked out is because of that. We were seeing the other stories that use our names or close to it. I found out there are two ways to spell my name." I pause, watching Levi stand up again, staring at the opposite area of me.

"So.." He mumbles. "My love for you is only here..?" His eyes move back to mine, looking sad, like his world was thrown away right under his own shoes. "All I feel for you.. Is fake?"

"No." I answer standing up and pulling him into a hug. "We were thrown into the real story and had the same feelings. That only means one thing, when this story ends… we have Attack on Titan. And season three has been rumored to come out in 2018. We will be together forever, and now that we know and broken the fourth wall… we can stay together forever."

"Forever… you mean that?" He whispers as I feel his tears hit against my shoulders.

"Yes, I do." I speak slowly. "I'll always love you.. Forever and always..

" _Don't forget me… Levi."_

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hello, looks like this is the end. I'd love to hear your reviews on this ending. To me, it reflects what characters would go through if they were indeed real. I planned this ending after the car crash. After that I kept in in my head as I wrote it, having no idea how to lead to it.** **Now it's here and I want to hear from you.**

 **The next story I'll be writing is Drarry (Draco x Harry) So if you liked my writing, hop in and look for it.**

 **Thank you for reading to the end. Hope you liked it and enjoy yourselves. Thank you.**

 **Bye now. Live on. ~Ash.**


End file.
